


The Space in the Shadows

by LyrZetara



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Della being a maternal figure, Della has trauma, Della helping Lena with her issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lena has trauma, Lena helping Della with her issues, Related one-shots, Webby and Lena platonic, weblena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrZetara/pseuds/LyrZetara
Summary: “Della smirked before gazing up at Lena, smiling softly as their eyes met. They seemed to be in an understanding, two broken pieces trying to fit into a picture-perfect family, an odd one admittedly, but one they wanted to belong to nonetheless”They had been trapped in solitude and quiet, they had miraculously come back at almost the same time, both trying to hide their own broken pieces, but maybe there was no need to pretend with each other. After all, space and shadows have a lot in common and Della and Lena were both experts on the matter.Chapters1Lena & Della talk for the first time, realizing they understand each other2Webby talks to Della about Lena3Lena has an episode triggered by her own voice, Della helps her, Webby gets to see the the emotional scars4Della struggles with her leg and normality, Lena picks up the pieces5Dewey gets jealous of Lena's closeness with Della6Lena talks to Della at night7Lena is growing, she's scared to believe it, Della & Mrs. B reach out PT18Della takes the girls shopping and struggles herself PT29Della wonders why Lena didn't move in with them10 Selene visits  Della, Lena has indirect history with her
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Midnight Space

**Author's Note:**

> How did I stumble across this fandom? No idea. But complex characters are by far my favorite and Lena is a very well written antagonist in seek of redemption. And she has been through a lot to make that happen. And then there's Della, hands down another very tormented character. And since there's so much they share in common and so very little to non-interaction between them, I decided to take a shot at it. Let's see how it goes!

Lena gazed at the plastic stars on the roof and hoped for the twelfth time that night, that sleep would take over, but instead, her mind drifted even further from rest. She groaned, tossing and turning, unable to understand how the others were so placidly dreaming. Maybe she was just envious of how easily they could give into slumber, unafraid of stumbling into nightmares, even though their daily activities could leave more than enough impressions for the night terrors to take over. But still, they rarely woke up in a sweat of gasping for air. Unlike her.

So she turned one final time before tossing the covers aside, sitting there in the middle of the darkness. At moments like that she wondered if she was even real, if no one was there to see her, how could she be sure she was not a shadow anymore? She heard a soft groan as Webby turned, as if though she had read her thoughts and was arguing in her defense. Lena chuckled, leave it to Webby to lift her up even when she was asleep. 

Lena gently tucked the cover up to Webby's shoulder and quietly left the room, wandering aimlessly through the halls until she caught a glimpse of light coming from the kitchen. She pushed the door finding no other than the previously missing mother of the triplets, who was silently contemplating her reflection in her coffee mug. Lena was half-minded to leave when the door creaked, making sure to announce her presence.

Della looked up from her cup meeting equally exhausted eyes "Oh, hey kid" she smiled offering her best gesture given the unfortunate hour.

"Um, hi" she entered the kitchen moving around with way more familiarity than Della would.

"Couldn't sleep?" the older woman inquired if only to try and have a conversation with the teen. 

The others had introduced her of course, but they were rarely in the same room to even get to know each other, let alone talk. 

"I can hardly ever" Lena answered, taking the milk carton out of the fridge "you?"

"Same, I guess. I can't seem to keep track of the concept of time"

Lena chuckled dryly, reaching for a glass instead of drinking directly as she usually would, perhaps just for the sake of appearances with Della watching her "I understand the feeling" she nodded, serving herself a tall glass and getting busy with drinking half of it in one go.

Della took the opportunity to really look at the girl, considering what she actually knew about her; not much "Yeah, I heard you got stuck too" she mentioned trying to sound casual, but her words must have struck a nerve as Lena coughed, setting down the glass and putting her act together. 

Lena didn't like how the simple mention of the event could still wind her up so badly, but she tried to play it cool. "Nothing as impressive as a decade in space" probably not her finest response as now it was Della's turn to look mortified, pushing her mug away, unable to stand her reflection.

Lena grimaced making a self-note to hit her head against a wall later, but right now she needed to save the situation somehow "I saw when you came back" she mentioned, unable to figure out how that was supposed to make it any better "as a shadow" she added "I held into Webby's, so I partially had a good look at it...before that, I've never seen any of the triplets as happy...they were...glowing when you hugged them" she thought back to herself. That's how she imagined it felt to be reunited with family.

Della softened her demeanor, looking at the teen "I heard a lot about you too before meeting you" she said, "that you were-"

"Magica's niece, her shadow puppet at best" Lena cut bitterly, but Della didn't flinch as she finished the sentence.

"-Webby's best friend"

The teen looked up, caught off guard. Della truly didn't seem to have any ill will against her. Not that anyone at the manor did, or at least openly admitted it, but Lena had in one way or another betrayed them, used them, hurt them... but Della...Della hadn't even been there when it all happened, she didn't look at her like the other adults would once in a while, silently wondering when would she turn back into a shadow under Magica's control.

"She spoke fondly of you" the woman continued "I can see why"

Lena felt her face blush as she looked away, unused to the offhandedly given compliments, other than the ones from Webby.

"She's always looking at the best of people, not a great judge of character," Lena said, diminishing the previous comment, but Della wouldn't have it.

"On the contrary, I think it matters the most coming from her" Lena seemed really uncomfortable by the praise "Is that so hard to believe?" Della asked truly curious and concerned "That you are worth-"

"I hurt her. And everyone else in this place" she cut her short "I was selfish! Only looking out for myself, I should have-!, I could have-!" words got stuck as her chest ached and her stomach turned. The amount of self-hate loaded in the teen made Della's own heart hurt.

"If there's anyone selfish in here, it's me," She said, managing to get her attention.  


"No, you-"

"I stole a ship, I got myself lost in space, I abandoned my family in the pursuit of my own interests..." her voice almost broke, but her eyes were determined "you were following orders of an abusive parental figure that never treated you as an equal, let alone as a real being"

"I'm not a real-"

"Real enough to have feelings, real enough to me" she sentenced severely meeting her gaze "and if they had found it in themselves to forgive me, then be sure they have forgiven the person that saved Dewey's and Webby's lives at the expense of her own"

Lena felt her beak go dry as she was still holding gazes with the older woman. She didn't know how or why, but talking to her, hearing this form her, it felt...more meaningful, more genuine. She could let her guard down in a way she hadn't been able with anyone else, not even Webby since she hadn't wanted to let the younger girl see all her broken pieces. But Della...she had been broken too and had put herself back together, literally, as her metal leg showed. And Lena had picked all the shadows she could to build herself again. Maybe they weren't so different.

"Thanks..." was the only word she could manage.

Della smiled endearingly nodding once, sure that her words had been heard.

"Lena?" a sleepy and drowsy voice called from the entrance as Webby rubbed her eyes tiredly "I couldn't find you, I thought- " she didn't finish the sentence, not willing to open that wound over something that clearly wasn't it since Lena was there, she hadn't disappeared. 

"Sorry, Pink. I just...came for a drink" she shrugged, unable to admit that the nightmares were still an issue.

That didn't stop Webby from hugging Lena's arm and leaning over her shoulder exhaling loudly, already half asleep again. 

"My bad, I kept her talking" Della smiled standing up, ruffling Webby's hair "I think it's time we all head back to bed"

Webby just nodded babbling a response, hiding her face deeper into Lena's shoulder, her personal shield.

Della smirked before gazing up at Lena, smiling softly as their eyes met. They seemed to be in an understanding, two broken pieces trying to fit into a picture-perfect family, an odd one admittedly, but one they wanted to belong to nonetheless.

"Good night," Della said.

"Y-yeah, um thanks for..." she gazed at Webby, although the smaller girl was not entirely conscious, Lena felt shy about admitting what they had discussed "the company" she decided.

Della nodded smiling gently "Anytime"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waving goodbye at the Saberwing sisters, Webby goes to the kitchen to find Della there, they share a little talk revolving around Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first chapter I wrote, a bit of Della - Webby interaction focusing on Lena. Enjoy!

"We'll see you next weekend!" Webby said energetically as she walked the Saberwing sisters to the door of the manor.

"You know? Our dads have started to wonder when it will be our turn to host'' Lena smirked, tossing her bag over her shoulder.

"That is correct" Violet nodded "They have planned a list of age-appropriate activities and a whole menu for the evening"

"Food and relaxation, I'm in," Louie said.

"Come on, last night wasn't that bad" Dewey protested "only one cursed object and the damage to the house was minimal"

"And none of the weirdness was caused by me," Lena said the joke she knew the others were coy to make.

"I'll say we are improving" Huey crossed his arms self-satisfied.

"Nonetheless, the offer stands," Violet replied.

"Yeah, tell Tea Time there won't be any magic involved, Pink"

"But that's always the best part!"

A claxon called from the gate as their dads arrived at the driveway.

"Time to go, sis"

"Thank you for hosting us, we'll see you in a near future"

"Sure"

"See ya," the triplets said already heading back into the house.

"Thanks for everything, Pink" Lena laid a hand over her shoulder before being tackled in a bone-crushing hug. The older duckling had become used to these displays and, truth be told, after spending so long in the Shadow Real, she really had missed physical contact, specially Webby's signature hugs. So she enveloped her back "Until next time, hopefully, nothing paranormal will happen"

"Y-yeah!" Webby reluctantly let go, her stomach turning as she waved from the door watching them leave...watching her leave.

Once the car had passed the main gate, Webby closed the door, already hearing the triplets playing around and scheming their next great unauthorized adventure. But Webby couldn't help to feel...odd? She walked back to the kitchen where breakfast had been served.

Her Granny had made her famous pancakes and Lena even had a second serving, which was weird on its own. She didn't usually eat much, so even though she was still the one that ate the least, it was a huge compliment to her grandma's skills that the rebel duck had taken seconds.

"Hey, there" She heard a voice that pushed her out of her own thoughts as she found Della sitting at the bar "How was the sleepover?" she asked well aware of the shouts, screams, and mayhem, but was assured by the others that it was a common occurrence whenever they had someone stay over, namely Lena.

"It was...good" she replied, the usual peppiness missing in her tone.

"That's...good?" Della answered back, unable to ignore her non-verbals, she had become a great observer "Then why are you down?"

"I'm not!" she jolted up "it was great having them here, really. It always is!" She said earnestly and Della had to believe her.

Della had met Webby post the Shadow War, and she knew for a fact that she never smiled as brightly as when she finally had the teen back.

"Then what's bothering you?"

"It's...nothing really" she reached up the other chair, sitting next to Della "They just want the next sleepover to be over at their house"

"Ow?" she was aback, she couldn't piece in why that seemed to upset her "You don't want that?"

"Of course I do! I think it's great that Lena has a place to live, with people that care for her, that she has a family and a sense of safeness..."

"But?" Della propped smiling softly and Webby's shoulders dropped.

"But...maybe I won't fit in?"

Della blinked her surprise trying to follow her train of thoughts "Why not?"

"She...wants normal and...I'm not it" she shrugged her shoulders unable to meet her gaze "She doesn't want to go on adventures or use magic and those are all things I like, so I don't know if before she was just...doing it because Magica ordered her to or...because she liked to spend time with me"

Della stood in silence for the better part of a minute, looking down at her mug, the only reflection she could stand of herself "Before, all I wanted was to give my children the stars...now I spend most nights behind closed curtains, unable to even look at them. For so long that's all I ever saw" she mumbled "Lena spent all her life linked to magic, not out of fun or free will, but under command. So now that she has a choice...I think it makes perfect sense that she wants to put some distance between herself and that, but it doesn't mean she wants to push you away" she offered gently "Give her some time to figure it all out"

Webby offered a small smile looking at the older duck "I will" she sat up straightening her back "She didn't give up on me, I didn't give up on her" she jumped out of her seat "And I never will! Thank you, Della!" she called over her shoulder as she left the room. Della only chuckled to herself.

"Not exactly how my advice would have gone" Mrs. Beakley's voice cut through the momentary silence, catching Della off guard, sometimes she hated her spy skills.

"I was trying" Della defended herself slouching over her drink before feeling a large palm rest on her back.

"I didn't mean to say you didn't do a good job" she offered a reassuring gesture "you did far better than what I was about to tell her"

Della raised a brow "What were you going to say?"

Beakley sighed "She already lost her once and no one is sure how is that she's still even in this realm..." she traced back.

"You were going to tell her not to get attached again?" she sounded almost skeptical "I heard you weren't a big fan of the girl but-"

"My best interests are to keep Webby safe, after she lost Lena she was just so devastated..." Della had to gaze away, only imagining how Donald or Scrooge had felt after her own disappearance.

"But she came back," Della said softly "And she is trying," she remarked perhaps too harshly and Mrs. Beakley could easily see she was projecting herself into the teen.

"I know," the older woman said "But I still worry Webby could get hurt again"

Della exhaled letting go of her own untangled emotions "Dewey said Lena sacrificed herself to save him and Webby" she commented "most likely saving my kid was just a plus, I'm pretty sure she was aiming to protect Webby but...if she was willing to sacrifice like that, then I think your interests and hers are pretty much aligned" Della said softly "You can't tell Webby to stay away because you are afraid she'll get hurt again, I think it would harm her further if she got separated from Lena a second time"

Beakley exhaled longly "Perhaps you are right" she nodded looking down at one of the twins she had helped raise "when did you become so wise?"

Della snickered showing her childish smile "Who says I did?"

But Beakley still patted her back approvingly "You are turning out to become every bit of the exceptional woman I always knew you would," she said earnestly and the statement hit too close to home for Della as she did her best not to tear up.

"Thank you Mrs. B"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a long time in the Shadow Realm, all Lena had was her own voice as company. Now, she sometimes hates the sound of it.  
> __________________

Lena shrugged, taking a step back, putting a painfully noticeable distance between herself and Webby. She could read in those big innocent eyes how much it hurt the smaller girl, but at that moment Lena couldn't figure another way to process or even react.

Webby took a step closer, reaching for her hand to stop the breach between them from becoming too massive.

"Lena, please" she begged, her voice cracking "whatever it is that is troubling you, I can help"

Lena knew she meant well, she always did, but she kept her beak shut and shrugged even further, trying to take as little space as possible. Being a shadow had conditioned her to feel that little, and right now, she just wanted to cease existing. Everything around her was too much at once. Too big, too loud, to colorful too…real.

"What is it?" Webby insisted and at that time Lena wished she could submerge into the shadows on command, but her emotions were too scattered to even try. So she shoved enough air into her lungs.

"I-I don't want to talk" Lena spitted the words forcefully, each and every one of them burning through her ears as painful memories of six months trapped in nothingness enveloped her.

"You can talk to me!" Webby pleaded as she feared her best friend was slipping away "you can tell me anything, everything!" she promised, but Lena shook her head unable to explain herself, which only confused and pained Webby further "please"

Lena swallowed the knot in her throat, but it only closed it further. Her breathing was picking up fast, her heartbeat doubling its speed; the corners of the hallway beginning to close in. She tried, but words were needles rolling on her tongue. Everything around her was suffocating.

"Please, talk to me" Webby was about to lay a hand on her shoulder when another one gently stopped her, reestablishing the distance Lena had been trying to keep.

The younger duckling gazed back to find Della cautiously standing there, probably having found them from all the commotion, but she didn't seemed to be there to put an end to the argument as Scrooge would, instead, her eyes showed concern "It's not you she can't talk to" she tried to explain softly, knowing fully well what emotions swirled inside Lena's being.

"Wha?-"Webby frowned, slowly realizing how much she had heard.

"When you are alone, all you have is the sound of your own voice to keep you sane, sometimes it can keep you in balance and others… it drives you to the edge"

Webby's eyes went wide, realizing as Lena averted her gaze ashamed, that Della was right. The teen recoiled hugging herself tight, rubbing her arms up and down, trying to ground back into the present as she slid down to the ground, hiding in the corner.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't think… I should've known-" Webby tried to approach her and give a signature hug, but hesitated, looking up at Della for any sign. Sadly, the older woman shook no, offering an apologetic smile.

"Can you give us a minute?" Della asked quietly and Webby came to the conclusion that if there was one thing she hated more than Lena being in pain, was not being able to comfort her.

"O-okay" she answered in little voice, backing away "you-you'll tell me if there's anything I can help with?"

"You'll be the first to know" she promised flashing a reassuring smile, watching the younger duckling leave while gazing over her shoulder to steal a last glance. Now it was just them.

Lena was still in the corner, wrapped into her own arms, head between knees as her breathing finally stabilized little by little. It had been short of becoming a full panic attack, but not today. Small victories.

"Hey" Della called softly "Can you hear me?"

A nod, followed by the sound of a loud gulp.

"It's okay" she assured "some days are harder than others" she sat across from her, staying at arm's length "When I feel too overwhelmed I fill the tub and sink my head to scream my lungs out underwater" she chuckled dryly at her own admission "I'm not saying it's the healthiest copping mechanism but… it keeps me from losing it and worrying the kids or Uncle Scrooge. I think Donald does it too, sometimes"

Lena inhaled unevenly, gathering enough courage to look up, but the brightness forced her to recoil again.

Della caught on the micro expression and gazed around. She stood up closing the curtains, managing to dime down the hallway.

Lena felt the change, but wasn't kin to explore the outside until she felt a fabric brushing against her head. She peeked up slightly, finding that Della had built a small tent between them with her jacket. The very idea of something so childish and yet comforting made her laugh. It was a short-lived laughter, but one that didn't ring painfully in her own ears.

Della smiled kindly at her reaction, still holding up the fort.

"Are you feeling better?"

Lena provided another nod, unfolding her arms and holding into the other end of the coat to help keep it upright.

"Good" Della mumbled, allowing a long pause to slip by so the teen could gather her thoughts, knowing that silence could also be a double-edge-sword. Too much of it could trigger bad memories too, at least on her end of the spectrum.

When Lena seemed to relax her shoulders and unconsciously let go of her stiff posture, Della took the sign to try talking to her.

"Has it happened before?" she asked gently, expecting the teen to close up and build walls around the topic. She could very easily just keep quiet, but instead a hesitant gesture was given.

"It's okay" Della quickly assured "I get triggered too, about a million little different things, actually" Lena's brow arched, mutedly questioning that. She would never dare actually ask, but Della still shared, maybe trying to even the ground. If she was there witnessing something that personal, then she would also share a personal experience.

"Last week I…punched the mirror in my bathroom. I don't even remember half of it. I just had showered and the steam was covering it, so I didn't mind it until my eyes landed on my reflection and for a moment I was trapped up there and… even though I probably just stared for a couple of seconds, time got mushy and I panicked! And next thing I know, I'm holding my hand under the faucet trying to stop the bleeding" she exhaled rubbing her knuckles "I told everyone it was just a little mishap fixing my plane but…" she gazed down "I lost it. I lost my grip on reality and it was…really scary" she admitted, her tone honest… vulnerable.

Lena gazed down, gently rubbing a palm against her throat, thinking how it had felt to be disgusted by her own voice, how it felt sickening and disturbing. As a shadow she hadn't had a reflection to look at, but maybe if she had, she would have been just as tormented by it as Della. Perhaps not at that degree, since she endured only six months. But…being strictly voice? Soon her identity became that, and having no one to reply or even listen to her…it stripped her from sanity. She had been a ghost at best. A passing memory of the past and now…now she was just…trying to figure out what was real about her.

"I-" she managed to choke out, willing herself to string enough words together "I feel li-like I'm…negative s-space"

Della crooked her head to a side, gazing at her compassionately "I feel like the shadow of who I used to be"

Lena caught on the word play and chuckled, her throat raspy "What a-a duo"

"Indeed, kid" she smirked noticing by now their fort was already falling and the light didn't seem to bother her as much. So she gently nudged towards the jacket, Lena sheepishly let go of it as Della retrieved it.

"Than-" Lena tried to talk, but struggled as she took a deep breath ready to try again.

"It's okay. I know" Della reassured gently, putting her jacket back on. Once her sight readjusted, she took notice of Lena's worn-out expression "How about you try to sleep for a bit?" Della knew from her own experience that she was more susceptible to have moments of crisis when she was too tired.

Lena wanted to refute, but couldn't find enough coherency to formulate the words. She needed to go back home or at least text Violet and let her know that she was staying a bit longer and…maybe tell her about her little episode.

As if Della had read her thoughts, she added "I'll call your dads, let them know you are staying here the afternoon, or overnight if it gets too late"

Lena smirked amused by her good instincts. It seemed like she could read her like a book, or at the very least, read a few paragraphs. So she nodded, accepting the hand that was stretched before her, standing up in her trembling legs. It took her a moment to regain balance, leaning slightly into Della, as the older duck waited by her side, holding her close.

They walked back into one of the many guestrooms Scrooge had and made sure to block all light, leaving them in a comfortable darkness.

Lena presented no resistance and landed on the bed with a thud sound, curling into herself and absently playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

Della sat at the edge, placing a hand on her side "Do you want me to call her?" she offered gently.

Lena sighed, shaking no, burying her face into the pillow. She wasn't ready to explain to Webby all that happened, to admit that things were still messy in her head, that sometimes she didn't feel like all of her had come back from the Shadow Realm.

Della dropped her shoulders squeezing the teen's arm lightly "Okay, get some rest then" she moved the covers, tucking her in. Lena gazed awkwardly at the gesture; no one had ever done that. It was foreign but not unwelcomed. And without another thought, her mind drifted to sleep.

***

Della shut the door behind her once sure Lena was settled. She closed her eyes exhaling loudly. Once she opened them again, she found a pink bow in her sightline making her jolt back, barely missing the ancient base that stood there as decoration.

"Webby!" she whisper-shouted, hoping the commotion hadn't waked the teen up.

"Is she there? Is she okay?"

Della gazed over her shoulder and then back at the girl "Come on, let's talk somewhere else" she gently ushered her away from the door. Once at the couch, Webby was bouncing up and down, barely containing her anxiousness.

"Lena-" Della began.

"Is she hurt? Is she mad? Did I cause it? Did she say something?"

Della held both hands up trying to ease her up "She's fine. Exhausted but stable. I don't think she's mad, not at you anyways. I'm not sure what caused it and she's a bit restrained on the talking department so I did most of the chat" she finished before looking Webby up and down. Her hair was slightly messy, as if she had ran her fingers through it too many times "how are you holding up?"

Webby chuckled nervously "Me? I'm fine! I'm not the one that was trapped inside the shadows for six months because I sacrificed myself for my best friend. And I'm definitely not the one that wakes up gasping and covered in sweat every sleepover after a nightmare and pretend nothing is wrong! Noup! That's not me" she brushed her hair back still laughing dryly.

Della winced, cautiously laying a hand on her shoulder, hoping to settle her down a bit "Hey, it's okay" she cooed.

"Of course it's fine!" she yelped up "I'm-"

"You are the one that spent six months trying to bring her back" Della interjected gently "you are the one that didn't gave up and kept on fighting with all odds against you" she combed her hair "you are still worried and that's fine"

Little by little Webby's posture came crumbling down as she held her head between hands "I just…I don't know what to do…how to help" she admitted "she doesn't talk about it and…today when she said she didn't want to talk it scared me that she was shutting me out, when in reality she was trying to protect herself and I pushed her to the edge"

"That's not your fault"

"Isn't it?!" she threw her hands up exasperated "she told me exactly what she needed and I still pushed"

"That's true" she agreed "but you didn't know the context, you couldn't have predicted what she meant"

"You did" she grumbled looking away bitterly.

Della flinched removing her hand "Yeah, but…for the worst reasons possible"

Webby grimaced "Sorry" she whispered. She was mad, but not at Della. She was mad that she couldn't be the one to help Lena, because she couldn't understand her, because she couldn't talk to her and address all the things that were clearly wrong. And somehow Lena seemed to be able to say it all to the older duck "I just…I thought she trusted me…"

Della was momentarily speechless before refuting "She trusts you. More than anyone, I dare say"

"Then why can't she tell me stuff?"

"For that very same reason" Della said softly "you are probably the most important person in her life, she doesn't want to worry or overwhelm you"

"But I don't mind!" she assured heartedly.

"But she does" Della tried to explain before ruffling her own hair "it's…it's difficult, you know? When you've hurt the people you love the most, the last thing you want is to add on the tab more struggles and problems. They don't deserve to still have to worry or keep checking on you. You don't want to be a burden, you just…want normal back and sometimes it's easier to pretend everything is fine because it…it's make belief that the past doesn't hurt anymore" her voice almost broke at the end, her fists tightly clenched as the image of her sons took over her thoughts.

Webby reached to take Della's hand, reading in her face how much torment was swirling through her thoughts, the real reason why Lena could relate so easily to her. It made her feel awful to even have wished to be on her shoes moments ago. If she could understand Lena, it was solely because both had shared so much suffering and loneliness.

"Maybe…if we started by the little things…it wouldn't be so overwhelming for either side" Webby offered "it doesn't have to be all at once. But…saying things like, 'today I'm feeling kind of low' or 'I need a hug' can go a long way. It would definitely help me understand instead of trying to guess what's wrong"

Della sniffed discreetly "Maybe…that could help" she admitted.

"We should try it" Webby said "it would be good practice for me" she sat up straight looking at Della "Hi, how are you feeling today?"

Della huffed whipping her eyes with the sleeve "I…I think I could use a hug"

Webby immediately wrapped her arms around her, leaning into her shoulder "Good thing I've been told I'm a great hugger"

Della chuckled, resting her head over Webby's "It's true"

They stood in silence as the sun began falling through the horizon.

***

Lena tossed and whimpered, heavy drops of sweat running down her brow until she finally snapped her eyes open, gasping for air. She tapped into her own body. There was a body, it was hers, she was really there. She buried her face between her palms.

"Lena" she heard a voice too close.

She jumped back against the head of the bed.

"It's okay" Della approached, moving through the darkness with the same ease Lena could.

Lena sighed "I thought you were…" she cut herself short, part of her because the idea of saying that out loud still made her skin crawl, the other because her throat still felt off.

"I'm going to turn on the lamp, okay?" Della said waiting a moment before turning the lowest setting possible, just enough light for their faces to be seen "How are you feeling?"

"B-better" she tapped her ears, her voice wasn't repulsing her, so she exhaled more relaxed "Yeah, better, thank-s" she noticed the figure standing behind Della as Webby waved shyly. Lena shot a glare at Della; a warning would have been nice. But the woman just shrugged patting her shoulder.

"I'll give you a minute"

Lena's eyes went wide, but she couldn't stop her from leaving as now Webby walked up to take her place, sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping her distance. Lena awkwardly fumbled with the fabric of the sheets, unable to figure out what to say, how to apologize.

"I-"

"I'm sorry" Webby beat her to it "I shouldn't have been so pushy. I know how hard is for you to go about through some stuff and I still insisted"

Lena swallowed "Thanks…for…for still reaching out, though" she hadn't met her eyes yet "I…am sorry I…reacted like that, Pink"

"You don't have to apologize" Webby scooted closer, playing with her own bracelet as the silence extended "…Was I…was I what triggered it?" she asked after a beat.

"What?"

"The sound of my voice?" she said softly, hesitantly…brokenly "For a long time it's all you ever heard, I mean, other that your own voice… you were stuck with me so…" she averted her eyes, tears dreading at the edge.

"No!" Lena rapidly reached for her hands, closing the gap between them "No, no, Webby, I-" she took a moment, the desperation in her tone was something that could actually trigger another episode, so she exhaled holding even tighter into Webby's hands, keeping her sight there "The first weeks, darkness was all that I had around me, it was…like being into deep sea. Just waves washing over me, pulling me under, throwing me mercilessly, making me loose a sense of direction and time, it was very disorientating and scary and then…I would catch a glimpse of your voice and it would take me to shore. Little by little I began anchoring into that and when I regained enough strength I was finally able to stay by your side and actually see you" she caressed the back of her hands with her thumbs "Hearing your voice was like a lifesaver in that ocean, it kept me afloat. It was the very last bit of familiarity I had" she admitted, revealing the scaring secrets she had kept quiet "You became my home"

Suddenly a teardrop landed on Lena's hand and then another on Webby's. When she looked up she found the smaller girl crying silently, holding it in with the very last of her strength.

"Pink?"

And then she came crashing into her arms, hugging her tight "I'll always be your home, Lena" she said heartedly "No matter what" she cuddled against her chest "You'll have me by your side too, you don't have to be alone, left with only the sound of your voice" she gazed up through teary eyes "you can talk and I will listen, whatever you need, you don't have to be tormented by your own words and…if words are too hard, then be sure that I can hold your hand as you walk through those memories"

Lena gazed at her, tongue tied as her own vision became blurry before she chuckled to herself, whipping away the tears before hugging back "You are too sappy sometimes, Pink"

Webby chuckled too, releasing her grip around Lena, but the teen tensed, hugging her tighter.

"Can we stay like this for a bit longer?" her voice quivered and she hated to admit just how vulnerable she felt. But for so long all she wanted was to be able to hug her again and now there she was, enveloped in her arms, so she wanted to relish the feeling for a moment longer.

Webby smiled sweetly, holding her again, cuddling against her chest "Sure" she closed her eyes "for as long as you need"

"Thanks, Pink" her eyelids went down and for the first time in too long, the night terrors didn't filled her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della has to face that not everything is alright, and although she refuses to admit it, things have changed and maybe she needs to lean into someone and not into her metal leg...

"That. Was. Awesome!" Dewey shouted as they entered the manor after an epic adventure.

"I can't believe you applied half of the junior woodchuck guidebook" Huey said excitedly.

"And we found gold" Louie added as he lazily rolled a golden coin between his fingers, a chest full of them still at the plane.

"The best part was going with all of you," Della said hugging them tightly.

"Wait until we tell the others!" Dewey ran up the stairs.

"Wait! It's my turn to tell the details" Huey followed.

"But don't say anything about the treasure!" Louie chased after them.

Della chuckled to herself watching them go. It had truly been amazing to take only the three of them and have time to catch up, but now, as no one was in sight, she finally limped up to the entrance table and leaned into it, allowing her metal leg to be off the ground as she groaned rubbing her tight up and down, easing the pain.

"Ah! There you are lass!" Scrooge walked by going to greet her "by the screams coming down the hall I assume it was a successful mission"

Della quickly stood up straight again "Yep!" she said cheerfully "they boys loved it and we even found the legendary treasure the map mentioned"

"Extraordinary!" he smiled proudly at her "you are still every bit of the audacious explorer we all know you for!"

"Y-yeah! That's me! Restless and tireless adventurer" she held an exaggerated smile trying to disguise her wince.

Scrooge laughed good-naturedly patting her shoulder "Can't wait to hear all about it! Next time count me in for one of your travels, I've missed you behind the console, flying with you is always a delight"

"For sure, start packing, we'll be going soon, no doubt" she tried to give a thumbs-up as she leaned into the table trying to look relaxed as she did so, managing for Scrooge to smile excitedly.

"It's good to have you back, lass. Now go enjoy the day" he waved goodbye and Della held in position for a second longer before literally collapsing to the ground and taking her metal leg off with a huge sigh of relief.

She threw her head back resting against the wall, looking at the ceiling "Keep it together" she chided herself closing her eyes, trying to focus on something else. And perhaps, if she had been more aware of her surroundings, she would have noticed the girl standing right in front of her.

"Della?" Lena called, her tone unsure.

Della snapped her eyes open again seeing the teenager looking at her with concern.

"Hey! What's up?" she tried to keep her facade.

"Not you, obviously" Lena pointed "did you fall?"

"Wha-? No! Not at all, I just… I dropped something and I was looking for it" she waved a hand around noticing she was still holding her metal leg "with my foot! Yeah, it's magnetized, so it works just fine to pick up my...thing, that I dropped"

Lena did her best not to roll her eyes "Do you need a hand?"

"Clearly I need a foot" Della joked putting it back in place, ready to stand when the pain came back tenfold, making her drop, hard. She clenched her limb trying her best to muffle a groan.

Before she knew it, Lena was right at her side "Hey, are you okay?"

Della swallowed her scream as she took one deep breath "Yeah, all good, kiddo. Just a cramp" she tried her best to smile but Lena retained a steady hold on her shoulder, keeping her in place "I just need to reach my room"

"I can get you there" she said "don't move" she submerged both into the shadows in a metaphysical experience, before reemerging inside Della's quarters.

The dizziness was the final excuse Della needed to collapse into the mattress, taking off the leg and tossing it aside. She shakily breathed in, her gaze averting Lena's "Th-tahanks, Lena. You can go back to Webby and the others"

"It hurts that much, huh?" the teen asked completely unfazed, her arms crossed as she inspected the woman.

"No, this? This is nothing" she tried to avoid the topic "I've had this same old leg for a decade now! Like I said, just a cramp"

"I won't tell them" Lena said calmly and for the first time, Della grew silent, seeing in the teen's expression that she couldn't fool her. So Della dropped her shoulders and sighed slowly, her demeanor turned from tensed to defeated.

"Can you reach the nightstand?" she asked instead "there are a bandage there and some medicine"

Lena did what she was asked and handed them to her. Then Della did something she never used to and exposed her injured leg. No one had ever seen up close the result of the crash-landing at the moon. Scrooge had insisted on having a medic look at it, but Della refused, saying that it had been a clean procedure given the circumstances and that if in ten years there hadn't been an infection or anything of the sort, then for sure the risk most had been evaded. But here she was now, with her limb taking a toll at her and Della secretly licking her own wounds.

"In the moon, as you can imagine, gravity is not a problem" she began, folding up her short to take a good look at her irritated skin "so moving around with almost cero resistance had been relatively easy, but once I came back, the full weight of reality came crashing down, you know metaphorically and physically in this case" she applied the cream allowing the relief of the coolness to wash over her angry skin "now that my whole body is once more relying on my own two feet, the joint between me and my invention is...causing me some struggle"

Lena stood there for a second before sitting in the bed next to her "Most be some adjustment" she mused out loud.

Della chuckled almost darkly "Yeah" she sniffled trying to hide the bitter teardrops that threatened to roll out of her eyes "I had it coming" she began to wrap the bandage around "I just don't want them to worry, I'm finally in a good place, I can't risk this messing it up. They deserve better, they need a 100% percent of me to make up for all the lost time"

Lena wiggled her own feet at the edge of the bed gazing at them "I've never lost a limb, but I lost all of my body for a while..."

Della looked up at her, but Lena was still gazing down at herself, as if thought making a self-diagnose to see if she was indeed still real "For a long time I felt...hollow. In the shadows you don't really have mass either, but you are still there, you know? So I wasn't a solid, but I was still shaped as myself except I was...empty. Like just an outline, nothing inside. When I came back it felt so weird not to be trapped in nothingness anymore. Colors and light came crashing back and suddenly I existed once more. I could be heard, seen, touched..." she shook her head trying to dissipate those thoughts "I can't say that I can compare to what you went through. Six months are a breeze compared to your confinement, but I can say that, it will start feeling normal again, someday. At least that's what Webby keeps telling me. I'm still waiting to believe it"

Della smiled softly at the teen, wrapping an arm around her, getting Lena to look up, kind of startled by the realization she had opened up about something that personal, but Della didn't make any comments regarding it "Maybe we can wait it out together, see how it goes, heh?"

Lena smiled less timidly nodding "Y-yeah" she shrugged her shoulder looking away embarrassed "I better catch up with Webby, before she starts talking to her shadow to see if I'm there" she stood up "you're going to be okay?" she pointed at her bandaged leg.

"Yeah, just need to lay down for a bit"

"Cool" Lena went to the exit, freezing in place, holding into the doorknob "And...I won't tell them but...maybe you should?"

Della smiled faintly "You tell Webby everything?"

"Touché" she granted, rubbing the back of her neck, gazing down "but I'm trying to"

That had caught Della with her walls down, hitting too close to home "I...I will. In my own terms"

Lena nodded closing the door behind her "see you later, Della"

***

"Mom?" Dewey called, his face showed so much concern that it hurt worse than her leg did.

"I'm okay, sweetie" she assured, her leg still clenched against her chest "I just forgot gravity kind of actually pulls you down when you jump, I didn't manage my landing, it's nothing"

Huey was sat in front of her trying to evaluate the situation "The junior Woodch-"

"Stop it with your ridiculous book!" Dewey snapped "We have to call a medic"

"No! No medic, I'm fine" Della rapidly stood up balancing on her actual leg, trying to offer a reassuring smile "See? All go-od" she stumbled to a side, but Louie was already close by, helping her stabilize.

"Are you sure?" he inquired unconvinced.

"Absolutely!" she laughed a pitch higher than usual as another wave of pain swam through her nervous system.

"We could ask Uncle Scrooge-"

"It's nothing!" she insisted "Boys, really" she leaned down at their heights "I was a bit clumsy back there. I promise I'll be more careful next time. I just have to keep reminding myself that this isn't the moon's atmosphere anymore" she said genuinely, and that seemed to be enough to reassure them.

"Okay, mom"

"I can add a page on Earth's gravity compared to the Moon's in my guide so you can double check, we can remind you until it becomes instinctual again" Huey suggested.

"That would be great" Della leaned down, kissing their foreheads "How about we go in for lunch? Sounds good?"

"Perfect!"

"Nice!" she stood straight again "Go ahead, I'll catch up in a moment, I just want to check in with Donald" she pointed back at the pool.

"You don't want us to wait?"

"No, you are good" she waved a hand "tell Beakley I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay, mom. See you inside" they ran up the hill, each looking over their shoulder at different times, a last glance to make sure she was alright, and when they were out of sight, Della hunched forward, tears threatening to scape her eyes "Stupid-" she mumbled under her breath.

She had been careless, it was a big drop from the patio to the gardens, and yet she had just leaped. She was being honest before, sometimes she just plainly forgot gravity tended to force all object back into the ground with a 9.81 speed. And when her metal leg had stabbed into her flesh at the contact it had been beyond-words-to-describe painful.

She couldn't be this reckless anymore; she had to be better than this! She sprawled in the grass, covering her eyes from the sun with her forearm, trying to recover. And then, a shadow projected over her. She could feel the presence of a figure standing by her head.

"Donald?" she asked.

"…No" a young voice answered "you want me to call him?"

"Lena?" she uncovered just enough to make out her face "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. The teen hadn't even been at the mansion that day. But Lena nonchalantly sat next to her, making sure to cover the sun, preventing it from hitting Della's face.

"Would it be weird to say that the shadows dragged me here?" she inquired, her tone didn't give away if she was being serious or not, but given what Della knew about her, she assumed she meant it "It has happened before once or twice, with Webby" she added looking around "Not that I can say you seem to be facing any imminent danger, but…here I am"

Della chuckled, drying her eyes and sitting up "So you just showed up because you though I was in trouble?"

"I didn't say I knew it was you" she hunched forward, but it was easy to read in her face that was a lie "Could have been Webby"

Della smirked, but didn't push it. She was not about to nag a teenager about carrying, if anything, she found it endearing "Well, thanks anyways, but you came out here for nothing. I'm fine"

"Really?" she raised a brow, she was not about to comment on her teary eyes, but wouldn't let it go unnoticed either. But her sight quickly drifted from there when she noticed that her shorts were quickly staining a dark color. Her face must have shown her terror, because Della followed her stare just to find her wound open.

"Ah, moon-pits!" she cursed covering it under her hands.

"That-that looks bad"

"It's not" Della countered.

"Should I get Donald? Or Scrooge?"

"No!" she urged, her tone a bit panicked "They don't need to know"

"Well, someone clearly should know about this. It's getting worst each time I see you"

"It's not, I just…I just did something stupid" she grumbled "No need to make a scene out of it"

The level of self- deprecation in her tone made Lena grow silent before hugging her knees to her chest, gazing at her "What happened?"

"I…I keep forgetting I'm not up there and…it's not like I miss it! I really don't, it's just habits!" she said frustrated, slamming her fists to the ground "How do you get used to normality when your normality was something entirely different for so long?" she gazed at the sky, seeing the half-moon looking down on her.

"You don't" Lena said nonchalant "You just…try to build a new normality with the broken pieces you have" she shrugged "at times I just stand around and people have to go around me, 'cause now they can't phase through me, and it's still weird to be seen or touched…to be real. Violet had to drag me out of the incoming traffic last week because of it" she admitted "So, trying to make some summersaults and giant leaps is not the weirdest thing, I guess"

Della smiled sympathetically towards her "Maybe you are right" she exhaled "Doesn't mean it's not frustrating"

Lena laughed humorlessly "True"

"I wish I could speed this along, though. I don't want…I don't want to keep feeling this way. Like I'm not all here nor all there" she gestured to the moon "And I can't keep up with all the expectation. Uncle Scrooge still looks at me like I am an indestructible force of nature and my kids as if thought I'm the legend from their storybooks, even Webby sees me like a role model and when they see I am not any of those things…!" she gazed down "how can you disappoint everyone by leaving and then for coming back like…like this?" she gestured at herself.

"Disappointed?" Lena echoed "You spent ten years planning a way to get back, built and rebuilt everything through sheer will, actually made it back and you think they will be disappointed if you use a crutch, see a medic or something?" she asked defiantly "Seems to me like it's not them who feel that way about you"

Della was almost impressed by the fierceness of the teen. She had seen her talk back to Mrs. Beakley, which was a huge feat on its own, but she never quite expected to be on the receiving end of her remarks.

Luckily for Della, a bell sounded at the distance.

"Right on schedule, Tea Time" Lena stood up "I'm guessing that means you are off to lunch?"

Della shrugged, knowing there was no way she could actually make it up there in her current state "Yeah, they boys are expecting me"

"No chance of calling at least LP?"

Della shook emphatically "But I could stand to have a shortcut to my room, you know, if I could stand"

Lena rolled her eyes trying to keep a cool face, although the concern was still clearly there

"Come on, the Shadow Express is leaving" Lena extended her hand towards her "Next destination, your room" she said.

Della offered a small smile "Thanks"

***

Shortly after making sure Della was settled into a fresh change of clothes and bandages, Lena made a swift exit, presumably going back home since she had disappeared without a warning and didn't want to worry her dads.

So once alone, Della had to put a brave face on, going down for lunch with the rest of the family. She sat down, taking part on the conversation, making jokes, enjoying her time with them and then, when they were all finished; she took the excuse of staying behind drinking her coffee to have an opportunity to sneak away limping when no one was looking.

The rest of the day she played the same game, always reaching for a place to sit, and when that activity was over, she would stall for a moment longer so no one would notice, saying things such as 'Just one more game and I'll be there', 'I want to see the promo of the next episode', 'Why use the stairs when you can slide down the rail?' and finally 'the sunset is nice, I think I'll stay and see it'.

So by the time she reached her room that afternoon, she was positively exhausted.

She pushed the door open, ready to collapse into her mattress when she noticed a bag all packed with a note waiting for her.

"See you in your balcony at 9:05, bring the bag -Lena" she read out loud "what the-?" She turned to see the clock, realizing the 'agreed' time was fast approaching. She grabbed the backpack feeling how heavy it was "Are we going to drop a body into the river?" she complained to no one.

"Not quite" the shadowy figure answered, taking form outside her room, making her jolt.

"Lena!" she demanded, making sure her scream hadn't drawn any attention as she opened the portal.

"Let's go, lady" she teen answered coolly.

"Where?"

"To our own version of the moon's gravity" she answered slyly extending her hand.

Della arched a brow looking at her curiously, deciding to follow along. Soon, shadows enveloped them and they travelled across the city in mere seconds just to finally materialize right in front of an Olympic pool at the State's sport center.

It took the older duck a moment to regain her balance before gazing at the poorly lighted pool that calmly rolled steam on the surface.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm lookout, you are here for a walk in the moon" she sat at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet "everything you need is in the bag" she said over her shoulder.

Della dropped it, seeing the contents "Swimming suit, towel, ankle-weights?" she took one of them out.

"They will keep you on the ground, the pool is 4 meters deep" she explained "Who knew the manor had a gym?" she smirked, lazily kicking her feet, making waves. "keep digging"

Della reached to the very bottom, pulling out a pack of oxy-chew "Strawberry flavored?!" she exclaimed "How did you get a hold on something like this?"

"Webby can get anything, no questions asked" she smirked pleased, before turning to face her "It's not exactly the same, but closest thing to the moon's gravity we can get is being under water"

Della's chest pounded with a certain kind of excitement. Lena was right, she would be able to jump around and move through the place freely, and with the gum, air wouldn't be an issue. It was…kind of like being there, but staying here.

Word caught up on her throat "This is…thank you" she said genuinely, turning to the teen that was already regarding her with a fond smile.

"No problem"

Della didn't even bother to change her clothes; she just put the weights on, popped some gum and jumped into the pool. Sure enough the weights pulled her to the floor. Once at the bottom, she just put in a little bit of effort to star taking jumps and walking around like she used to, doing a couple of flips, swirling around and overall, enjoying herself. The pain was not there and in some sort of way, it was the closest thing to a proper rehabilitation she could have to treat her sore leg.

She wasn't sure how long she spent down there, going from one side to the other, moving freely and joyfully. Her only clue as to how long it had passed was when her gum started to loose flavor. So she re-emerged, were the teen was still chilling by the edge.

"Tired?" Lena challenged slyly.

"Not really. Just kind of concerned of my concept of time" she admitted.

Lena nodded checking her phone "Little past midnight" she answered.

"What- Really?!" she looked around "Guess I did missed this more than I dared to admit" she unbuckled the weights putting them outside, leaning towards the edge, still kicking lightly to stay afloat.

"I do hope your leg is waterproof" Lena teased.

"It is!" she said proudly sticking it to the surface "as any good Woodchuck explorer would tell you, prepare for any environment"

Lena chuckled "Geez, Huey really is your kid" Della smirked happily at the comment "and I know your rule of getting it right the first time try and whatever, but maybe you should revisit your design?" she added carefully, after having seen just how much pain that metal thing could inflict in the woman, the thought of making some improvements had crossed her mind "circumstances changed, but that doesn't mean it's bad. Change can be good, right?"

Della smiled fondly at her. She never expected to actually bond with anyone over what the worst period of her life had been like. And yet here she was, being taken care of by a teenager made of shadows. Life was funny like that "Yeah. I guess change can be good" she said "I will make some adjustments" she said solemnly before turning her features soft "Thanks, Lena"

"Hey, I'm always down to break into places after closing hours. Plus, with Scrooge answering for us, we are in the clear"

Della chuckled, but shook no "I mean…thanks for everything, honey"

Lena was caught off guard by how sincere it sounded, by how openly vulnerable and honest she was being. By how she even slipped a nickname in there as though Lena was not made of darkness and terror.

"…Welcome" the teen whispered back.

Della smiled, allowing herself to float carelessly in the surface, closing her eyes "I don't think I have been this relaxed in a really long time" she mused out loud, her voice soft and soothed.

Lena gazed around, at how the place was filled with a comfortable silence that added to the quietude of the scene. And even though they had hardly interacted in the last few hours, she found herself feeling more comfortable than she had been in the last few days.

"Yeah, me too" she said quietly, without breaking the spell they were under.

It was good to have someone that was trying to piece her life together as well; it made Lena feel less lonely in her own journey; less of an outsider. Like she could finally start taking her space outside the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like three half written stories about them, so there is still more to come, I just have to sit down with a cup of time and inspiration. So, until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the relationship between Della and Lena starts to grow, a certain triplet is starting to get jealous.  
> (Following the idea from a previous chapter, that sometimes the sound of their own voices can be upsetting)

Dewey was the first one to notice the silent exchange that morning. He knew his mom often spent time with Lena at rather odd hours, but he never quite understood what it was that they bonded over. Nor did he intend to ask, but as Lena and Della seemed to do hand gestures at each other, he had to wonder what exactly did they did all those twilight hours.

Sometimes they didn't do the gestures, others it was just one of them who spoke through her hands, but today, they were both silently exchanging words through charades at the breakfast table.

He was just eating his cereal, throwing questioning glances that no one was going to answer. The rest of the family was so engrossed into their own talks and stuff that didn't seem to notice the exchange. Webby would have noticed, though. If she were there, but Mrs. Beakley had taken her to do something confidential, Dewey just thought it was code for 'groceries'. So no one paid attention, not until Donald entered the room looking half defeated and certainly exhausted and reached for a plate.

Della gazed at her brother concerned by his deflated state, doing two swift movements with only one hand to which Donald answered with another gesture, not batting an eye.

"Wait! You too?" Dewey exclaimed loud enough for everyone to turn at him.

"What are you on about now?" Louie asked, interrupting his puzzle solving on the back of the cereal box.

"Uncle Donald is part of the little secret club" he pointed his spoon at the three of them.

"The what?" Huey questioned.

"The coded messages, handshake thingy" he mimicked some movements in a poor imitation.

"You mean sign-language?" Huey retorted unimpressed.

"Wait? Sign language?" he repeated.

"Wow, you truly are the one Uncle Donald dropped as an egg" Louie sentenced.

"Dropped?" Della turned to her brother about to go on a rant of questions, being only saved by Dewey's interference.

"So all this time your secret language was sign-language?"

Della offered an easy going smile to her son "Yeah, we have been practicing a bit" she explained "as kids Donald and I would sometimes communicate like that, it helped to have private conversations"

"And since no one understood me and writing took too long, I'd do this instead" Donald said in his usual voice "But Della was the only one that signed back, so…" he left the rest unsaid. When he lost Della, he lost not only his sister, but a grip of his world; he was muted in more than a way.

Della laid a hand on his shoulder squeezing softly, there were not enough words or signs in any language to express her regret or translate her apologies, but she hoped Donald could still know them to be true.

He nodded curtly, smiling faintly at her. He understood.

"Okay, I guess that explains that much" Dewey agreed "but why do you do it?" he gazed at Lena, who shrugged into her seat taking a breath before opting against it and signaling the twins instead.

"Easier than speaking" Donald said, he was on board with that thought.

"But why?" Dewey insisted "We can understand you just fine" he huffed folding his arms "and you said you aren't keeping any more secrets, so why be so guarded?"

"Wow, hey" Huey elbowed him "not cool, bro"

Lena frowned, she could tell Dewey was upset with her, but she couldn't quite place why exactly. So she signaled and Della made sure to be her voice this time, eyeing her son severely "Because I can't stand the sound of my own voice some days" she said, to then add her own thoughts "to which I can relate, that's why I offered to teach her"

Dewey felt her intense gaze and decided to avoid it, keeping his arms folded as a shell.

"I think it's a cool idea. Can I join in?" Huey asked "I still haven't gotten that badge"

"I'd be fun!" Della agreed "I have a couple books that can help you get started; we can practice between flights on our way to adventures"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah" Dewey muttered "woo-hoo" he grumbled.

***

"Surprise attack!" a round of darts flew across the garden as the triplets ran around chasing each other as Della teamed up with each of them on different times. Right now her partner in crime was her oldest, as Huey lead them behind a tree.

"Remember what Uncle Scrooge said! Shouting makes you lose the element of surprise!"

"Then stop shouting your position!" Louie fired at them as they snickered, running away.

"What's the plan?" Della asked Huey.

"According to the Junior Woodchuck-"

"Got you!" Dewey successfully cornered them, getting a dart on Huey's forehead and another on her mom's metallic leg "Score!" he threw a punch to the air "Okay mom, you are on my team now"

"Not fair! You've teamed up like four times already!"

"Don't be bitter I'm better at this game" he folded his arms smugly.

"We had a good run" Della ruffled Huey's hat before turning to Dewey "Ready?"

"Yeah" he beamed.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice called from behind.

"Hey, Webby" Huey waved an arm and Dewey was already turning around with a smile on his face, when Huey added "Hi, Lena" and his smile dropped.

"Hey girls" Della greeted "How's everything going?" she said out loud while at the same time doing signs.

"Great!" Webby smiled broadly, she always seemed happier with the teen by her side.

Lena automatically signaled back instead of speaking.

"Oh! I know that one!" Huey said reaching under his cap for his guide, flipping through the pages before doing some motions of his own "How was that?"

"Close enough, nerd" Lena smirked "Speaking of nerds, Violet went ahead to the manor's library, said she'll expect you there"

"Perfect!" he clapped his hands "We are going to plan the next fundraiser to help the homeless shelter!"

"As if you didn't have a millionaire Uncle" Lena teased.

"Family can't donate! We have to prove our own resourcefulness!" he said proudly before turning around "I better go catch up with Violet"

"Wha-? Hey, what about our game with mom?" Dewey intervened as his older brother was already walking away.

"Is okay, honey" Della reassured "tell me all about your ideas later" she smiled at Huey.

"Thanks mom!" he waved and ran off.

"Well, we can still play against, Louie" Dewey jumped to say.

"Nah, I forfeit" he called from a window in the second floor, drinking a pep soda.

"When did you get up there?!" his brother demanded.

"About seven minutes ago, when you all stood around talking" Louie shrugged taking a loud sip.

"Is that from my secret stash?!"

"Not so secret if I found it" he said nonchalant disappearing back into the mansion.

"Hey!"

"Why don't we call it?" Della patted his shoulder "we can always play tomorrow" she offered, holding a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun.

He huffed dropping his shoulders "I guess"

"Perfect" she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Do you want to go inside?" Lena pointed at the entrance "It's kind of hot outside today"

"Yeah" Della said in a heartbeat "let's go in" she turned walking towards them, squeezing Lena's shoulder lightly.

Dewey grumbled staying behind.

"Are you coming?" Webby waited for him.

"No, I think it's a beautiful day and I would like to take advantage of it, because it's not even that hot!"

"Ooookay?" Webby frowned, gazing at him agape "Well, see you later, then" she said, ready to catch up with the others.

"Oh phooey" Dewey kicked the dirt.

***

"And then, with a knife pointed at my throat and just a few seconds to spare, I looked him in the eye and said 'your time is up' and smashed the chrono-bomb! Freezing him as I freed the rest of my party and we escaped the ruins!" Della gestured grandly as her big finale brought the story to a conclusion.

Webby's eyes couldn't possibly be any bigger and sparkly "That's amazing!" she jumped up and down her stoll, leaning into the kitchen bar "I always wondered how you had escaped from the time-sand dessert"

Della shrugged smiling "Well, there you have it" she said as if thought she just had shared a cooking recipe.

"Oooow, there's so much more I want to know!" Webby had that dreamy look on her face and perhaps if Lena hadn't noticed the way Della had run a hand down her hair for the fourth time that minute, she would have wanted Della to share more, but is she was ruffling to make some sound near her own ears, then Lena knew that the older duck was starting to get tired of the sound of her own voice.

"Maybe we should wait for the others before hearing more stories" Lena said casually "We don't want to unveil all the secrets without them here"

"You are right!" Webby said with utter surprise in her tone "the guys should be here to hear them too" she grabbed her journal writing down some notes "we won't tell them we heard the ending of this one"

"Our lips are sealed" Lena smirked, taking the opportunity of Webby's distraction to shape her fingers into an 'O' then a 'K' and pointing at her, asking mutedly if she was alright.

Della offered a relieved and grateful smile, answering with a gesture with her fist, as if knocking on an invisible door, saying 'Yeah'.

"I'm just saying, food is the most important thing" Huey's voice arrived into the kitchen, just seconds before he and Violet came into view.

"Exactly, that's why we should focus on other needs to cover" the hummingbird claimed back.

"What are you two nerds arguing about?" Lena asked.

"Part of the project is to plan where to invest the resources we gather" her sister answered.

"And I say that the main focus should be edibles" Huey folded his arms stubbornly.

"And every other group is going to suggest the same; I'm just opening the possibility to explore different areas"

"I don't know, Vi. Huey does have a point" Webby shrugged.

"Well, then. It seems like we need to do some field investigation" she turned to the teen "Lena, as formerly part of this vulnerable group, what would you suggest we propose to help the homeless shelters?"

The silence that followed was almost as terrifying as it had been shocking to hear Violet utter those words.

Out of all the stunned faces, Della's was the one that carried the most concern as she heard probably for the first time that Lena had been without a home for who knows how long.

But to the group's relief, Lena didn't seemed upset, uncomfortable maybe, but she played it off coolly as she often did "To my defense, the last year or so I did had a place to crash. Long before your dads adopted me too" she shrugged "But, sure, prior to Duckburg and not counting a few boarding schools, I spent time on the streets. So shoot, what do you want to know?"

Huey hesitantly gazed around the room before daring to talk "So…besides food and everything else the local shelter already provides, what do you think we should cover?" he held his notes up, hiding behind them.

"Well, I don't know if I am a good subject on this investigation since I tended to move around a lot, but…shoes" she finally said and they all gazed at her with confusion.

"Shoes?" Webby echoed, coming to the realization that, besides her, no one close ever had the need to wear them.

"Yeah" Lena shrugged "You have no idea how much or for how long a person without a home has to walk, or through what conditions and terrain. Some stay in one area, but others travel around in search of something better. There's a lot of people that walk from one part of the world to another and end up in line wanting a hot dish from the shelter before continuing their travels" she explained as if it was just common sense "you meet a lot of interesting people waiting in those lines" she added, taking a hearty bite out of her sandwich.

Della's stomach turned at the idea of the kid before her eyes having to travel around the globe with nothing but an abusive parental shadow-figure harassing her every step of the way, while having to fend for herself, and only ever hearing that she was worthless in return.

"Shoes" Huey repeated, his brain already working "Okay! We can ask people to donate those! As long as they are in good shape, they can be hand-me-downs. That way we can use the money to focus on food and still take care of that issue"

"That seems reasonable" Violet nodded "We can make a recollection campaign and distribute flyers in public spaces"

"Ah-ah" Huey intervened "no use of paper, environment first"

"Very well, a digital campaign it is"

"We can get started on that!" he said excitedly.

"Let us begin, then" she nodded "thank you Lena. Your input has been most valuable"

"Sure thing nerd, remember we have to be home by eight"

"No time to waste then" the two junior explorers swiftly left the room, already going a hundred miles per hour, brainstorming ideas.

Webby hesitantly reached for Lena's hand, holding it gently and giving her one of those looks only Webby could muster. It was concern but not pity, empathy that was in no way condescending. How could she manage to reassure her so easily? The shadow witch didn't know, that was just Webby's magic. So, Lena smiled back.

"It's okay, Pink. It was a valid question" she shrugged her shoulders "besides, I rather have those two ask me about it than hit the streets on their own, it's not always safe" the idea that Lena knew that only added to the ache Webby felt in her heart, but made an effort to disguise her grimace.

"Yeah, just…" she hugged her, cuddling under her chin, giving a tight squish before releasing her, as if nothing had happened.

Words weren't always easy for Lena, the fact that she had openly talked about that part of her life, brief and unspecific as it had been, was still a huge progress. So Webby answered through the one language she mastered better than words or signs; affection. And Lena gladly received it, even if she hadn't been able to wrap her arms around the smaller girl, having her embrace her was valuable on its own.

"I'll go grab us a couple of sodas" Webby offered "we can go watch something in the rec room"

"Sounds good" she nodded and the little spy summersaulted out of her chair in search of the drinks. Now in complete silence, Lena finally felt Della's eyes land on her own. The woman was looking at her with such…compassion? Lena felt small under her gaze, so she tugged at her friendship bracelet trying to find comfort in that little tic, averting her sight.

But a hand reached through the table to touch her own, and Lena had to look up, seeing quick motions that asked about her wellbeing.

Lena opened her mouth, closed it, took a breath to try again, but ultimately, her hands did the talking. They were evasive answers, trying to reassure her that she was alright, but Della was sure there was so much more under the surface, as she came to the realization that there was still a lot she didn't know about the teen that so easily understood her.

Meanwhile, Dewey dragged his feet all the way to the kitchen, ready for a glass of juice. So, staying outside under the sun was after all tiring, but that didn't meant they had to cut their game short! He grumbled as he pushed the door ajar, finding his mom speaking through sign-language to Lena, before tentatively wrapping the girl in a hug. Lena seemed aback, but sure enough, her arms found their way around Della as she answered the gesture, closing her eyes in the process.

Dewey frowned as he was trying to decide if to bust in or let the door close again.

"Hey Dewey!" he heard a voice over his shoulder, making him jolt, turning around to see Webby holding a six-pack of soda "Came for a snack before dinner? If you hurry you can avoid Granny"

"Oh! Um, yeah" he looked at her hands "Is that my pep?"

Webby shrugged shyly "Maybe?" she chuckled "I found it laying around by some old tapestry"

"Come on Louie, if you are going to take from my secret stash at least make sure to hide it again!" he shouted to the roof in hopes of getting his point across.

"Well, do you want to join us to the rec room?" Webby smiled grandly "we were going to watch something; I found this old monster movies that I bet Lena would love to see"

Dewey folded his arms "Pass" he rolled his eyes "those movies are such a bore"

"Huh, I thought you liked them" she said in retrospective "Okay then, enjoy your snack and I'll see you at dinner" she swung the door open catching Della and Lena off guard as the teen hastily scrubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Hey Pink" she smiled "Found the pep?"

"Yeah, my pep" Dewey scoffed "but sure, why don't you take that too?"

Lena frowned, but didn't get a chance to make any questions as Della patted his head "It's okay, I'll buy you some more tomorrow. We can find a better place to store them" she smiled at him before reaching the door "I'm going to see Donald, I promised I'd help him out cleaning his boat. Apparently he is expecting visits and would like the feminine touch" she chuckled "You kids have fun!" she waved.

"Later, Della!" Webby effusively waved back "So! Movie marathon" she turned to say "give me a five minute head-start to put up a pillow fort!"

Lena snickered "Sure thing, Pink" she ruffled her hair, minding not to mess with her signature bow.

"Okay, you can time me now!" she ran off and now it was the two of them.

Lena could easily feel his brooding, almost as if he was casting a dark aura of his own. She wanted to ignore that by pulling out her phone and let those five minutes pass her by with mindless entertaining, but Dewey stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"Can we talk for a moment?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"What's got your feathers all ruffled up?" she asked coolly, leaning into a wall.

"Look, I think it's great that you are back and it's fun to have you visit and all, but maybe back off a little?"

"I'm not sure I'm the one that should be backing off" she replied with a scoff "what's your problem with me all of the sudden?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but my previously missing mother is finally back and out of the blue you share a secret code with her?"

"Is this about the sign-language again? We told you, speaking is kind of hard sometimes!"

"Well you seem fine right now!"

"I don't choose when I feel off about my own voice!" she bite back, frustrated.

Dewey held his hands up "Look, all I am asking is to have a chance to meet my mother before other people outside my family do"

Those words hit way too close to home, making her physically pull back. Lena couldn't even begin to untangle her own feelings as to why they hurt so much.

"I mean, you already have Webby, why don't you spend time with her?" he said with a coat of bitterness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she challenged trying to cover the hurt with anger.

"Before you came along, we used to spend a lot of time together, you already took her, so it's only natural I want to keep my mom's company"

Lena didn't know if she had any blood in her, but whatever was inside, it was boiling.

"You know what Dewford? Fine! I'll stay out of your way" she walked past him pushing his shoulder.

***

"So I was thinking, we could go to the ice ring" Dewey said jumping every step as he looked up at his mother "Or bowling!"

Della chuckled "You know? Donald was surprisingly good at that when we were kids. With his luck it was only natural he would knock everything down" she looked at him "Why don't you ask your brothers which place they rather go? I'm okay with either"

"There's going to be a family rally at the park next week, maybe we should enroll too!"

Della held a half-timid, half-forced smile "Y-yeah, maybe"

"So far we've collected about thirty pairs of shoes" Violet's voice was carried inside the manor as she walked in next to Huey, engrossed in their talk.

"And the money we've collected is enough to sponsor at least two weeks' worth of meals" he smiled pleased.

"Is that about your project?" Della asked as the two Woodchuck explorers looked up at her.

"Yes, mom! We are ahead of schedule" he proudly pointed at his chart.

"And the director of the project was rather impressed with our approach" Violet added.

"That's great!" Webby called, sliding down the rail of the stairs to join the chat, doing a backflip before perfectly landing in front of them "It sounds like you'll get those badges in no time"

"Most importantly, we'll help people. Lena's suggestion was rather proactive"

"Speaking of Lena, where's that beautiful complex moonlight?" Webby asked in hopes of seeing her friend.

"She insisted on staying behind to help Indy with the garden"

"Again?" Webby's tone reflected her disappointment.

"Yes. She seems rather invested to see that project through"

Della noticed the smaller girl's disillusion, so she patted her shoulder, while looking at Violet "If it's okay with your dads, we could swing by and give you a hand with your garden" she offered and the idea made Webby jolt up with excitement.

"Could we?!"

"I still need my next badge on the botanic department" Huey snapped his fingers "maybe you could help me"

Violet pondered for a second "Very well, I shall ask my dad so we can make an appointment"

"Great!"

"I mean, we are no experts" Dewey intervened, scratching his neck "maybe we can recommend you someone?"

"Nonsense" Della dismissed with a wave "gardens are a family activity"

"That's why we should let them do it" he motioned his hands in circles.

"Dad might want to do things his way, but help is always welcome, especially when it comes to heavy lifting" Violet concluded.

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Webby clasped her palms together kicking the heel of her foot up.

"Yeah, sure" Dewey swiftly tried to redirect the chat "Anyways, until then, what are we going to do to spend the day?"

"We are going to make a report with our progress" Huey pointed behind him.

"It shouldn't take us long, since we both have kept very organized entries in our journals"

"Yeah, we'll see you in a bit" Huey said as they went up the stairs

"Well, just the three of us! How about a water balloons?" Dewey said.

"A free-for-all battle royal!" Webby declared.

"How about it, mom?" Dewey asked, looking at her with big eyes, so Della just gazed at the garden, giving her eyes the brief opportunity to brace for the brightness.

"Sure! Count me in"

Unsurprisingly, Webby's athletic ability gave her an edge, as she would attack from the tree tops, behind bushes and even zip line down the mansion's roof to bombard them with giant balloon. So naturally Della and Dewey were soaked to the bone while the small spy was perfectly dry.

They would run around from one side to the other, shouting battle cries and sharing laughs. Dewey was shamelessly enjoying the company, being the center of attention by having his best friend and mom all to himself throughout the morning.

That until the commanding voice of Beakley called from the entrance "Lunch will be served shortly! You better step inside and clean yourselves!" she shouted.

Webby promptly used her grappling hook to rappel down to stand by her side "Okay, Granny!"

The former spy saw her perfectly spotless "Good job on keeping the high ground" she praised before turning to Dewey "I expect you to be in time"

"Yes, Mrs. Beakley, I'll just find mom and we'll head inside" he waved running back to the trees looking around "Mom?" he called "Mom?!" he looked around until he saw some branches ruffling behind the bushes. He smirked and planned a surprise attack, jumping right to where Della was "Found you!" he shouted and Della recoiled against a tree, covering her ears, sliding down to the ground, her breathing quickening "Mom?" his tone broke by seeing her so distressed "What is it?" he knelt in front of her reaching to touch her knee.

Della shakily did hand gestures Dewey couldn't understand.

"Mom, I don't know what you are saying"

Della quickly covered her ears again, shaking her head no.

"Mom, how can I help?!" he was growing frustrated and scared.

Della did a broadly known gesture, putting a finger against her own beak to ask for silence.

Dewey felt out of sorts, he had no other way to communicate or ask for help.

"I'll…I'll go for Uncle Donald" he tried to mumble, but given the grimaces he got in return, he could tell all noises were still overwhelming for her. So he stood up rapidly running to the middle of the garden, screaming towards the boathouse "Uncle Donald! Launchpad?!"

The wince that escaped Della's beak forced Dewey to turn back to his mother and note his calling was distressing her further. Della was close to tears, shutting her eyes tightly and pressing the sides of her head harder than that.

Dewey desperately tried to think of a solution and just then, his own friendship bracelet came into view. The thought crossed his mind as he tugged at it anxiously, knowing she would probably be one of the few people that could help him-not him- his mom, right now "Lena, I need you"

Within seconds, the shadows that were close by started to move in unnatural forms, materializing the teen right in front of him. She seemed to be caught off guard by her own sudden appearance. Her knees were muddy and she was wearing gardening gloves, so she clearly wasn't prepared to be 'summoned', since she didn't willingly teleported with the shadows.

"Lena!" he said relieved.

The teen took a step back, looking around. There was no imminent danger, nothing was set on fire and there was no magical aura, so why was she there? With him of all people?

"What did you do?" she asked sternly.

"It's not that, my mom-"

Lena gazed away, ready to leave "I said I'd stay away, you win"

"No!" he urged "she needs help!" he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the trees where Della laid in darkness.

Lena rapidly reached her side, taking the globes off to quickly communicate through her hands.

Della was still trying to fight off the tears as she whipped her eyes to clearly see her motions before answering, her whole body was trembling.

Lena extended a hand towards each, expectantly.

Della didn't hesitate to take it, but when it came to Dewey, he gazed at it indecisive; he wanted to ask her plan but knew that each sound hurt his mother. So he took it, in hopes that whatever the witch was going to do, it would help.

Then everything became significantly darker and outstandingly quiet. The scenery was the same, but it looked like the negative of an old picture. He gazed around, finding that his own body felt…shallow.

"What the-?" he patted himself, his voice sounded very distant and muffled "Where are we?"

"In the shadows" Lena answered, still kneeling in front of Della as the older duck tried her best to catch her breath through a couple of false starts.

"Mom!" he reached her side. The sound didn't seem to overwhelm her as badly in this pocket of space and time "Are you alright?"

Della shakily nodded, rubbing the heel of her palm against her eyes. Her trembling hands made an attempt at an explanation.

"The sun" Lena said out loud, sight fixed on Della "she says the light disorientated her and that everything became too much, too quickly"

Dewey turned his sight from his mom to Lena. He never actually considered that the whole 'being your voice while you can't stand the sound of your own' was something that actually went both ways. That his mom needed it just as much as Lena did.

"I'm sorry, mom" he ducked his chin ashamed.

Della reached his face and planted a kiss on his forehead, trying to reassure him. He hugged her tight, burying his face on her chest, trying to not cry as well.

Lena allowed them a moment before looking around warily "I'm sorry, I can't keep you here long" she said out loud before trying to talk to Della, mutedly asking what she needed. Della seemed beyond mortified regarding her display, but there was nothing else to do but ask for help, hard as that might be.

Lena nodded at her request and reached for them again, moving them through the darkness in a rapid and erratic way, reappearing abruptly into the real world, were colors and shapes weren't inversed and distortional.

Dewey fell to his knees after the psychedelic experience, feeling the weight of his body crush back into his silhouette. He was now glad his stomach was empty, because otherwise he would have emptied it himself.

"Give it a minute" he heard a voice call from the side as Lena closed the blinds, making sure no rays of sun could come through Della's room.

"What-? Why-?" his voice was weak and off, his whole being felt wobbly as he held into the edge of the bed.

"You are not used to the Shadow Realm, your body needs to settle back in"

"You…feel this…every time?" he asked, as the drowsiness finally began to crawl out of his body, a similar tingle to when a limb would fall asleep. He saw a hand outstretched in front of him as his mother helped him up. She on the other hand didn't seem as dizzy or affected by the little jump, which made him wonder how often had she been in the shadows for its effects not to bother her.

"The first few are always the worst" Lena said, turning to them "After a while I stopped feeling it altogether. I'm just one of them"

The idea of Lena referring to herself as just a shadow made him feel sick, or maybe it was just the adjustment.

When everything was in a comfortable darkness, only Lena's amulet held a dim glow as she stood before Della "Are sound too much?" she asked quietly in case they were, speaking only for Dewey's sake. When Della shook, reassuring them she was a bit better, Lena continued, still cautious not to be too loud or overbearing "Do you need something?"

Della held three fingers up, tapping the index against her chin.

"What's that?" Dewey turned to the teen, knowing by now that Della wouldn't dare utter a word yet.

"Water" Lena provided.

"Oh! I can get it" he stood up, still a bit weakened "I'll be back in no time" he reached the door, making sure to only open it slightly to get out without letting any light in.

Once alone, Lena wanted to avoid Della's eyes, unsure of how to explain why she hadn't been around. So the silence extended between them, until Della held a thumb up circling her hand around her chest.

"Don't be sorry" Lena answered, hesitantly taking a seat next to her, rubbing a palm up and down her opposite arm, still avoiding her gaze "I'm…I'm the one that's sorry" she clasped her hands over her lap "If I had been around maybe I could have helped, avoid this" she mumbled.

Fast gestures countered 'It's not your responsibility to take care of me' Della transmitted before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, driving her to a half hug, cooing her softly. Lena leaned in, feeling guilty and reassured of being under her embrace. She had missed it, missed her. Lena wasn't sure at what point she had grabbed the fabric of Della's coat, but by the time her knuckles felt numb, she realized she was clenching it "Sorry" she repeated, taking a deep breath and letting go, scooting away. She turned her face to the opposite side, far from her gaze, keeping her arms folded defensively.

Della looked at her saddened, so she tentatively rolled the words in her beak once sure she could stand the sound "W-why haven't you visited?"

Lena turned to her worriedly, not at her words, but at the fact that she was using them "Sure you should be speaking so soon?"

Della nodded, meeting her eyes "This feels important"

Lena felt small under that statement, at the premise that she was important enough for Della to make an effort to use words. So the teen shrugged even more, kicking her feet up the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. The previous question was still hanging and she wouldn't force Della to repeat "I…I got…too close for comfort"

Della frowned confused at the explanation, Lena could see it, so she had to elaborate, even when she didn't know where to begin. "Dewey…" she backtracked uncomfortably. She could talk to Della about anything, but that was her son at the end of the day. Still, Della made a motion with her hand for her to continue.

"He…said something that…made me think stuff through"

Little did they know that the blue coded duck in question was behind the door, holding the glass of water, while at first unintentionally eavesdropping, now he was invested in the chat with equal parts fear and dread of what the shadow teen could say.

"I'm…I'm not…one of you" Lena said, but the term 'you' was heavy with meaning, as a lot of things could be implied.

"Human?" Della tried to guess, keeping sentences short.

Lena awkwardly fidgeted with her bracelet "No…not human" she hid her face away "I tried to keep away because… I'm not your family"

"What?" Della asked aback, surprise and pain written in her face, the latter inflicted by realizing how vulnerable Lena seemed admitting that "Why?" she couldn't help but to caress Lena's back.

Dewey gulped, bracing himself to be called out. But that didn't happen...

"Because I hurt your family!" Lena snapped, pushing her hand away "I helped Magica, I endangered everyone here! Every single one of them! Your uncle, your brother, your sons, Webby!" she buried her face in her hands knowing it was too late to stop the tears "And the list just gets longer" her voice broke "But…but I didn't…I didn't get to hurt you" she sniffed "and I liked that I had a clean slate with someone but…that doesn't take back the fact that I could have taken everything away from you. That you could have come back to find nothing" she finally gazed up "ten years wast-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence as Della embraced her firmly, holding her close against her chest "You didn't" she said, combing her hair back "you don't have to torture yourself with 'what ifs', believe me, I know. I had them over my head for a decade" she loosened the embrace, without letting go "And you don't have to push me away or anyone else here for that matter"

"You don't know how the Shadow War was like" Lena's voice was heavy with regret.

"Maybe not, but I know you. And I know you are a good person"

"I'm n-"

"Don't" Della held her face in hands making sure to meet her crystalized eyes "whatever happened is not solely your fault. You were manipulated and abused. And when faced with a decision, you chose to stand with them, with us. If that doesn't make you family I don't know what will" she moved her pink streak of hair out of her eyes "you sacrificed yourself, you don't have to keep proving anything. You are not an outsider anymore"

Lena felt the air get caught up in her throat as she ducked her chin, unable to face her as a fresh batch of tears roamed down freely.

Della smiled softly at her "And truth be told, I think I need you more than you need me" she admitted, chuckling dryly at her own words "which sounds ridiculous since I'm the adult but…but having you to talk, or not talk, has helped me a lot" that prompted Lena to try and meet her eyes again "I don't have to keep a strong façade with you, kid. You've seen me at my lowest, which is unfair since I'm unloading with a teen that has her own issues but…but I like that I don't have to be the legend my family remembers me for. You are a clean slate for me too" she concluded "and I would very much like you to consider me family, honey. Because I already thought of you that way"

This time it was Lena who dived into the hug, hiding against Della. She couldn't recall the last time she had cried against someone that cradled her, or a time in which she had an emotional display like this in front of someone else, excluding Webby, of course. That girl would hold her thought nightmares till dawn. But even then, she never truly let her see all the broken pieces, or the pain and hurt that were underneath. Lena didn't want her best friend to worry over her after the smaller girl had spent six months mourning Lena and trying to get her back. That's why she also felt comfortable with Della. She too could let her façade slip for a second.

By the time she had cried herself out, the sun was already setting.

Lena tried to collect herself as she whipped away the tears, sniffing.

"You'll be okay?"

"Maybe? I'll try, though" Lena offered and that was all anyone could ask of her.

Della chuckled "Okay, honey" she patted her head "don't wait so long to reach out, promise?"

"Same"

"Deal" she smirked "now I'm guessing your dads must be getting worried" Della mused out loud, realizing the potential truth in her words.

"Vi usually covers for me" she dismissed "But I better go" she stood up "I'll see you around"

"I sure hope so, Webby has missed you"

"I'll make it up to her" she smirked in her usual misdemeanor and a bit of normalcy was restored as she reached the door.

Dewey stumbled back a couple of steps, hiding in the hallway as Lena walked over the stairs. She could hitch a ride with the shadows, but preferred to do so outside Scrooge's roof, since he wasn't fond of magic. Once about to reach the entrance, she felt her hand being tugged.

"Lena" Dewey called and she turned around to meet him, she was exhausted already and couldn't stand to have another heated conversation.

"Listen, Dewford, I-"

"I'm sorry" he said and meant it "I…I was being selfish and stupid and a jerk" he grimaced "and you still came and helped" he rubbed his arm, ashamed "thank you" he said "She means a lot to me…but that doesn't mean she can't care for others"

Lena gazed at him before sighing "I…I care too" She offered and he held a timid smile, gazing down.

"I guess, I was jealous that…that she talks to you. I just…wanted to help her as well"

"She's still your mom and she'll always be…that's also why saying some stuff to me is easier" Dewey wouldn't admit that he already knew that for what they talked about "but, if you want to help, make sure to pay attention" she said "see what she needs, not only what you want to do" there was a jab and a scolding there, but Lena didn't seem to be saying that out of malice "She can't stand the sun for too long, if you notice she's trying to find a shadow under a tree, just suggest to go inside, you don't have to call her out"

That clicked "W-wait, that's why you said to go for drinks the other day?"

"Duh" she folded her arms "if she plays with her hair for too long or starts tapping her metal leg, she's trying to make sound to distract her form her voice, so don't force her to talk"

Dewey was aback, Lena had truly being paying attention and taking care of his mom "I-I will" he said nodding "is there anything else?"

"Too much people around can be overwhelming, remember, she was alone and in complete silence for years, it's still an adjustment"

"You…you have been keeping an eye on her all this time?"

Lena shrugged looking away "I can relate to a few of those things" that was an understatement "if it's too much for you or if she needs help, get Tea Time"

"What? Why her?"

"Trust me, she knows what she's doing" she tugged at her bracelet and Dewey understood that she was talking from her own experience and he couldn't picture in what scenario Lena had leaned into Mrs. Beakley for help.

"Okay, I will"

"And…I'm only one shadow trip away" she added "if she needs it, you can call me like today, I'll be here"

Dewey couldn't even begin to describe the relief those words brought him. Because indeed, she was there. She had showed up and helped and…he couldn't picture how he would have managed that scare without her.

"Thanks, Lena...I'm glad you are here" he said honestly "for her, for us, for Webby" he shrugged at the mention, seeing something flash in the teen's eyes "what I said before, about her…that was also uncalled for"

Lena gazed down at her magical friendship amulet "I…I know I spend a lot of time with her, and after six months as her shadow, you'd hope I would try to find my own space but…I kind of still need her as my anchor, Dewey" she opened up to say "reality is not always clear, but here or in the shadows I always had her, that's why it's so soothing" she explained a bit self- conscious "But you deserve spending time with your friends too" she half smiled "so, I'll try to give you space"

Dewey smiled genuinely at her "And when you need her, I'll give you yours. With Mom as well"

Lena chuckled "Sounds good" she opened the door ready to leave.

"Hey, Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"You think I could join in the little secret language club?"

"I think that's actually a pretty good idea" she smirked smugly.

"One last thing" Dewey urged before she stepped into the shadows "It's really great to have you back with us. Things weren't the same, but now the family is all back together"

Lena's smile dropped in surprise before it turned to something softer for only a moment.

She then held up another mischievous smirk "Get used to it, you are not getting rid of me for a second time" she merged with the shadows leaving him at the door.

Dewey actually chuckled "Wouldn't dream of it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of ASL is not that much, but I hope I did it a bit of justice. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della walks the hallways unable to sleep, turns out she's not the only one.

Della walked the unusually quiet hallways of the manor. Granted, it was little past three in the morning, but the call to adventure never cared for a curfew. So the fact that there was nothing to disturb the night was almost a feat on its own. And still, Della was awake, going back to her room after a quick trip to the kitchen to make some tea while wearing her blanket as a cape to keep the cold from bothering her. She still couldn't quite grasp the concept of time and often found herself gazing at the rooftop while laying uselessly still, while all the others simply went to bed and waked up with the sun.

She exhaled turning the corner to reach her door, already dreading the idea of having to wait for sleep to come visit instead of easily giving in to it. But then she found the even more unusual sight of someone already standing at her door, equally awake and out of sorts.

"Just knock," Lena told herself in a hushed manner unaware that Della was at the end of the hall silently approaching her "no harm in trying" she argued to herself, but still just shuffled in place "No, just go back to bed" she grumbled clearly fighting her insides in the matter, so Della put an end to her monologue as she finally reached the door.

"Lena?" she called softly making the teen jolt in surprise turning around and back at the closed entrance. She seemed to mumble something to herself, but Della only caught on the word 'stupid' as Lena embarrassedly fidgeted.

"Is there something you needed?" Della asked with a gentle smile.

Lena pressed her beak shut same as her fists while holding the air, as if trying to decide whether or not to say it, but ultimately she shook her head "No, nothing. Just taking a walk" she said before unconsciously rubbing an eye. She seemed to be more sleep-deprived than when the usual slumber parties took a toll on her "see you at breakfast" she started to walk past her when Della reached out and grabbed her forearm.

"Hey, kiddo?" she called softly, but Lena only shrugged further, so Della used another approach "as long as you are up, why don't you keep me some company? I kind of want to wait outside my door too" she promptly sat down with her back resting on the wooden frame, an arm extended with the blanket outstretched. Lena only hesitated for a moment before sitting at her side, being embraced under the blanket that enveloped her as well. Just then she seemed to relax a little, letting her guard down as she closed her eyes tiredly, knowing fully well sleep would evade her.

A brief silence filled in before Lena tried to meet her gaze "Why are you up?" she inquired, not completely surprised by the fact that Della was actually up and about.

"I wasn't tired" the answer got her an arched brow as a response "Ok, I am tired just not…exhausted" she explained "Before I only went to sleep when I was absolutely about to pass out from exertion" she admitted "it's still a bit odd to sleep just for the sake of schedule and not whether if I'm drained"

Lena nodded, that made more sense given what she knew about the older duck.

"Mrs. B. has caught me a few times roaming through the darkness. It's just so quiet and calm. No noise, no bright colors, no light…"

Lena chuckled under her breath "Yeah…just shadows and thoughts echoing through whispers"

Della hummed to herself before looking down at her reflection in the mug "Mrs. B. actually suggested that I'd made myself some tea whenever I couldn't sleep"

"That's the most British thing ever. Serves Tea Time right"

"In all honesty, it's very soothing" Della stretched the cup towards the girl, letting the warmth tickle her chin "Here, I haven't drunk from it, you can have it"

Lena hesitated before grabbing it, breathing in the steam "…Thanks" she mumbled, leaning into her shoulder with such easiness and familiarity, it made Della smile. She trusted her.

"How was the sleepover?" Della asked casually.

"Good" she replied, taking a sip "no mayor demon summoning or anything, so that was nice"

Della chuckled lightly "Yeah, no screams down the hallway. Must have been a peaceful evening"

"Yeah, they all fell asleep about two hours ago" there was something bitter dripping in her words.

So Della gently ran her fingers up Lena's short hair, in smooth caresses "Nightmares, kiddo?" she asked cautiously, feeling the teen shift, hiding deeper into her shoulder.

"…kind of…?" she provided gazing into the tea "it's been a while since the last one…"

Della could read her body language, the way she looked at her surroundings, how she tried to take as little space as possible "…They get worse when you are here, don't they?"

Lena pulled the blanket closer to her chest, hiding in the shadows.

"Does Webby know?" Della continued "That it makes you uneasy to be here?"

"No. She loves the sleepovers, I don't want to take that away from her and I do like them! It's just…being back into the manor after almost a year since the Shadow War…" she traced back "It's…it's like… all of this is the dream and when I wake up I will be under Magica's control again" she shrugged "it makes more sense that this is the fantasy. How can all of this be real when for so long all I had was…?" she shrunk deeper "I don't…I don't want to wake up and see aun-" her voice was at the verge of cracking.

"It's okay" Della assured, holding her closer "she isn't here anymore"

Lena whipped her eyes, just in case tears had slipped away "That's what I like about my new home" she admitted "first thing I see is Vi's bed next to mine, in a room filled with nerd posters. And most mornings I wake up to the sound of Indy's voice singing while making breakfast" she chuckled "I never had that before, so it's easy to tell myself that this is reality post-Magica" she huffed, smiling to herself before her face turned into a dark corner "but…when I wake up and I'm at the mansion, I feel like the mission to get the dime isn't over. And that's scarier than anything, the idea that I'll betray them again, that I'm nothing but a puppet…"

Della wrapped both arms around her, driving her to a full embrace "You don't have to fear her anymore, honey. You have us"

"I don't deserve any of you" she held on tightly, fighting off the tears.

"Hush now" Della cooed "that's not true" she cuddled her "you deserve to be happy," she said firmly "you've earned it, sweetie"

The way the teen's body shook and quivered was sign enough that the sobs were taking over. Della hummed softly, rubbing a palm up and down her back "You are not alone. Even if she came back, you have a whole army behind you. From an ex-spy and her deadly apprentice to the most daring adventurers in the world, one of which is the richest duck on earth, and you even have a so-so space pilot that crashed into the moon" that earned her a small chuckle that got drowned under the blanket. Della smiled "and all of us love you so very much, honey" she pressed a kiss on her head "you are not an outsider. You don't need to tiptoe around or look over your shoulder whenever you visit. Our doors are always open to you. You are not your aunt"

That simple sentence broke her, because sometimes she couldn't bring herself to believe it, that Magica and she were two different people.

"What if I am?"

"Then I'll still love you," she said earnestly, noticing the way the teen froze in her arms "This version of you is the only one I've ever known. So even if by some impossible and bizarre reason, you are like her, that won't change the way I feel about you, honey" she stroke her hair carefully.

Lena sniffed, pushing the tears aside with the sleeve of her sweater "You'll regret it"

"Let me decide that" she countered softly, looking for her face "Plus, you'll probably regret my company as soon as I try to cook something"

Lena actually let out a short-lived laugh "Yeah, I saw the cake"

Della shrugged "I've improved" she offered a soothing gesture "and so have you"

Lena was still a bit caught off guard "…thanks, Della"

"Right back at you, kid" she smirked before being cut off by a yawn.

"Finally feeling exhausted?" she teased lightly but was betrayed by her own body when she imitated the yawn as a chain reaction.

Della chuckled, readjusting her position "I don't know, I could stay here for a little longer" she pulled the blanket closer, giving her a genuine smile.

Lena knew Della was only staying there so she wouldn't have to go back to Webby's room, where the all-too-familiar memories played themselves, where nightmares ensured.

"Yeah, I could stay here for a bit too"

"Great" she tilted her head back, getting comfortable when she felt Lena rest her head fully into her shoulder, cuddling there, already half asleep for that matter.

Della felt something warm inside at the sight of the teen so calmed and comfortable "Good night, honey"

***

"She's not here!" Webby urged after having searched through the room.

"Maybe she's already at the breakfast table?" Louie suggested rubbing his eyes, clearly, it was too early for him to start panicking over anything.

"Although Lena tends to have the habit of sleeping in, I do reckon it might be possible her hunger could have driven her out of bed"

"Come on, let's go check" Dewey waved a hand as they followed to the kitchen where Beakley was preparing a huge feast.

"Morning, children" she greeted in her formal voice as Scrooge searched for a cup to pour coffee.

"Granny! Have you seen Lena?" Webby asked out front, jumping up the stool to be at the same eye level.

"I can't say that I have" she answered unbothered before noticing the frown on her granddaughter's face, but a very Scottish thick accent accompanied by a curse cut the moment.

"Where is my favorite mug?!" Scrooge exclaimed, "It was here last night!"

That sparked a thought on the former spy as she looked around the bar, noticing the misplaced tea herbs.

"I might have an idea of where she might be" she turned to the older duck "and your mug"

The triplets decided to leave that mystery for later and instead began having breakfast with Violet while the other three walked up the stairs.

"Where are ye taking us?" Scrooge asked while they turned the corner, but Beakley simply looked over her shoulder making a motion for him to keep quiet as she pointed at the end of the hall, right outside Della's door, where said duck and the shadow teen were peacefully sleeping side by side, nuzzled together.

The sight on its own was enough for Scrooge to not care about the mug that lay beside them. His eyes shimmered as he gazed at Della's peaceful face. He knew there were a lot of adjustments she was still going through, but somehow, as she held the smaller duckling under her wing, she seemed to be back on Earth, to her former self, all while learning how to bond and take care of others and herself. And those were the same thoughts Webby was having regarding Lena. Both the space pilot and the witch had a hard time copping, trusting, and talking to people, and yet, here they were, leaning into one another metaphorically as well as physically.

That until Lena started stirring as if somehow she had felt their presence and was now slowly coming back to her senses.

"Lena!" Webby couldn't help but to launch into her arms, tackling her into a hug that was both frightening and most welcomed once Lena could make out her surroundings.

"Hey, Pink" she answered drowsily, looking around, noticing the others.

Della groaned waking up as well, rolling her sore neck "What-?"

"Here we go, lass," Scrooge said gently stretching a hand at her, helping his niece up.

"Uncle Scrooge?" she stood up, feeling the blanket fall down.

"Let's go have a cup of coffee, shall we?" he smirked "seems like you had quite a night" he added softly, seeing the girls already going to the kitchen.

Della smiled a bit sheepishly "Yeah" she picked up her little campsite.

"I'll take care of that" Beakley offered before raising a brow "was the tea any help?"

"I think it was, for her in this occasion" she admitted.

"I'm glad"

"Anything else that could help her?" Scrooge inquired regarding the magical being Magica had left behind to fend for herself. Scrooge had a big debt he had tried to repay repeatedly, but the teen always dismissed the topic.

"Maybe…we should ask Ty and Indy to host the next sleepover," Della said to their surprise "just while some memories of the past leave these walls and some new can be made over there"

Scrooge smirked "I'll make sure to give them a call"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have so many other ideas for chapters! Hopefully, I'll be able to finish at least one to update today or tomorrow! Wish me luck and (fingers crossed) see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena doesn't read much into her current habits, like eating more, having back pains, or the annoying way her hair keeps on getting in the way, but Mrs. Beakley does and Della is there to help the teen through.   
> Part 1

Lena huffed the bed-hair out of her face for the fifth time while trying to text back Ty, telling him she would stay over for lunch at the manor, and that Violet and Huey were already heading to their Woodchuck meeting.

Once she got the all-clear from her dad, she smirked looking up, before groaning at the pain in her back as she arched, trying to get her spine to comply.

"If you don't want to ruin your posture, then you shouldn't slouch over your phone" Mrs. Beakley scolded her after noticing her stretching.

Lena rolled her eyes but otherwise complied as she sat at the table with her shoulders straightened up.

"So, what adventure awaits for you guys today?" Della asked while taking a plate to fill with food, only outmatched by Lena's apparent hunger that day.

"There are rumors that some fishermen found golden coins inside some of the fish, apparently they date over five hundred years, what ye say lads and lassies if we go investigate?"

"Pirate treasure!" Dewey cheered.

"Treasure!" Louie celebrated.

"You'll come, right Lena?" Webby invited with her big hopeful eyes, making it impossible to decline.

So she swallowed her bite "Sure…boat trip, fish, cool" she shrugged not quite convinced but already onboard.

"That's a hard pass for me" Della shook her head resolvedly "You can take Donald, I'll sit this one out," she said already grossed out.

"Don't worry, we'll take pictures" Dewey said.

"Please, nothing with scales in them" the crawl went up to her spine.

"Giddy up, then!" Scrooge rallied them "To adventure!"

***

'Adventure', apparently, included being thrown overboard by a gigantic mythical creature from the depths of the sea, be chased by unforeseen forces that also wanted the treasure, and end up meeting with an aboriginal civilization on a remote island. So by the time they reached the manor, Lena had silently pledged to herself at least three times to never agree to an adventure again.

"That was amazing!" Webby launched for a side hug, tackling the teen while both dripped salty water "Can't wait for our next one!"

And then Lena knew her previous pledge had gone out the window, if Webby asked, she would follow like her shadow. Okay, bad analogy, but still a fairly adequate one.

So, she hugged back, taking notice of how Webby fitted perfectly in her arms. Not only in the comforting sense as if she belonged there close to her non-existent heart, but literally- physically- at a height that her own chin could rest over her head without having to tilt up.

She couldn't entertain the thought any longer, though, as Beakley walked in to find a huge puddle of water at the entrance.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded at Scrooge in particular while Della joined in "And what is that smell?"

"Fish!" Della gagged making a sour face.

"It's the smell of success!" Scrooge said triumphantly "we found the pirate's chest!"

"Along with a lot of chaos" Louie added "but it's payday" he pointed at the mountain of gold.

"Everyone go upstairs and take a shower!" Beakley ordered "I want you in fresh clothes before dinner"

Lena felt reality crash back, it was already dinner time. She hastily reached for her phone. In all that time she hadn't even had the chance to get it out of her pocket. Her phone, unsurprisingly, was dead. Not only battery wise, but being thrown into an ocean hadn't agreed with it. She groaned and turned to Webby.

"Hey, do you have Violet's number saved?" her tone was slightly distressed. She didn't like to make her new dads worry and they had been understanding of her, of her unusual habits and needs, but one thing they were strict about was her whereabouts. Lena had found that to be annoying and condescending at first, since for 15 years she had fend for herself, never having to check in with anyone, just coming and going as she pleased, as long as it was within Magica's benefit, of course, but still, having people that cared that much was still new.

"Um, yeah" Webby reached for her phone finding the same outcome as Lena, that was her third device that month "Oh, phooey" she grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Della asked noticing their little exchange.

"Oh, the usual. Phones got busted again" Webby tossed hers aside.

"I'll make sure to get you more resistant ones" Scrooge called over his shoulder "I'll replace yours too, Lena"

"Um? T-thanks" she said awkwardly before turning to Beakley of all people "but has Ty called by any chance?"

"Indeed, about four hours ago" she provided and Lena seemed to go a bit pale.

"They must be so mad," she told herself, but Beakley reached down to pat her shoulder.

"He wasn't particularly pleased that you didn't ask for permission to go on an adventure, but said that as long as you were accompanied with an adult -even if Mr. McDuck isn't always the most reliable-" she added her own side note "it was okay"

Lena breathed in again "I should really go, then"

"You are drenching" Mrs. Beakley pointed "Go clean yourself before you catch a cold"

"I literally have no immune system to even defend" Lena retorted.

"You still have a sense of smell, then," she said plainly "I'll phone your house to let them know you are here and that your mobile is broken," she said evenly while Lena stood still for a moment longer, unsure "Go, I'll take care of it"

The smug smirk came back to the teen's beak "Aye, Colonel Crumpet" she teased walking upstairs, being dragged by Webby who was already rambling about having to lend her dry clothes.

"Well, that's a sight I didn't think I would ever see," Beakley said over to Della.

"What? Lena wearing pink since she'll have to borrow a shirt?" she smirked playfully.

"Lena having a sense of responsibility"

Della made a face "That's not fair-"

Beakley shook her head "I don't mean it in a bad way" she clarified "Before she would drop unannounced, stay over for days, couldn't answer to any kind of authority…" she traced back "the one time she actually said she would call to check in was when she was possessed according to Mr. McDuck" she sighed heavily "I…should have seen it" Beakley finally admitted, tossing the loose coins into the chest "I know the signs of an abused child and still…I overlooked hers because I thought she was being a bad influence on Webby" she said ashamed "When in reality, Lena was learning from her, she wanted to belong" she dropped her shoulders in an uncanny display of fragility "I asked her directly who raised her and not even then I read into her reaction. I pocked at a bleeding scar and didn't notice the pain. She wasn't getting close to any of the kids for the sake of Magica anymore; she just…needed a family"

Della could see the remorse in the older woman's eyes. So she gently patted her arm "It's not your fault, Mrs. B" she cooed "and she has a family now"

"I know and…I am glad about it," she said earnestly "But sometimes I fear that the struggle isn't over for her"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's easy to tell someone that the battle is over, but that doesn't mean they know how to stop fighting. No one told her she could let her guard down"

Della pondered at it, her own hand fidgeted with a pack of oxy-chew she kept at the bottom of her pocket at all times "Being in your toes means to be ready for anything, that can't so bad" she provided, trying to justify her own fear and behavior.

"Jumping at your shadow at every corner means you are not living, but surviving"

That wasn't even aimed at her and still, the words hit too close to home for Della.

"She deserves to have a future outside her past, but I'm pretty sure she never saw herself past Magica's vengeance. So she goes about like she's stealing every single moment she now has while waiting for something to take everything away from her"

"You don't know that" Della mumbled, hugging herself.

"Perhaps I am wrong; I just admitted I misjudge her before. But then again, when was the last time she mentioned a plan for the future?" she asked lightly.

"She just got back- her freedom" she mended "of course she needs time before figuring out what she wants to do or who she wants to be"

They held gazes and Della feared the older woman might see past her own façade, but ultimately, Beakley just sighed "I hope you are right"

***

The teasing Lena received for wearing the most vibrant pink shirt ever at dinner, was short-lived after an ominous-looking flair of blue magic emerged from her hand. After that, she enjoyed the meal with the others once Beakley had assured her that her parents were okay with that. Still, she called them through the landline to double-check before sitting at the table.

By the time they finished, Lena promptly said her goodbyes ready to go home.

"Your clothes are still in the dryer" Beakley informed.

"It's okay, I'll swing by another day to pick them up and switch back" " she held the end of the pink blouse "Can't wait to see what Violet will say about this"

"It looks nice!" Webby stated, "don't let the boys deceive you, you look great on anything!"

Lena chuckled with the tiniest bit of embarrassment showing "Thanks, Pink. But I think I'll let this with its rightful owner" she answered "well, better get going"

"Until next time!" Webby hugged her -fitting for a second time just right- and the moment after, there was nothing but a subtle breeze as the shadows rearranged.

***

It was not until two weeks later that the Saberwing sisters made another appearance at the manor. This time to stay over for the whole weekend since Ty and Indy had to leave for a work conference and conveniently, the only people available to watch over them were the Duck's at the mansion.

Lena threw her bag to the ground while Violet rang the bell.

"Not that I don't like coming over, but we could have stayed at home perfectly fine just the two of us," Lena said, rubbing her sore back.

"If your concern is that they don't trust you, believe me, they do, but their nervousness subdues their good judgment"

Lena waited a beat "Did they ever leave you home alone? Before me?"

Violet shrugged but ultimately answered, "Indeed, a couple of times" she admitted noticing the hurt in Lena's face "They asked the neighbors to keep an eye on me though, and it wasn't overnight, they just arrived at rather odd hours in the morning" she provided.

"So…it's not that they don't trust us, just me"

"They are worried something might happen to you, not that you'll cause something. That's why they rather have us with people that can help instead of leaving us to fend for ourselves" she said earnestly, noticing a soft smile at the corner of the older girl's beak "They still don't let me use the oven since I have a record of leaving it on. My attention span for trivialities such as house chores is rather limited"

Lena chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Your one weakness, nerd, boring chores" she teased before dropping the act for a moment "Thanks, Vi"

"Whatever for" she replied casually.

"Still, how about one of these days we do something just the two of us?" Lena offered "no magic, no library, and no sewers, but… I don't know, hang out?"

Violet was momentarily aback but noticed that Lena meant it. She truly just wanted to be an older sister to her and that was her attempt at bonding.

"That…sounds pleasing," she said "I would very much enjoy said plan"

Lena tried to hide her growing smirk, playing it off "Cool"

The door burst open as a very excited Webby greeted them "Double Sleepover!"

"Hey Pink"

"Greetings, Webbigail"

"Come on in, let's get the fun started" she dragged them inside, and just like that, the slumber party was inaugurated. They read through some of Scrooge's forbidden books of magic, fought a couple of specters, and finally were called to dinner.

So by the time they reached the table, Lena looked completely exhausted, unlike the other two that seemed outrageously ecstatic of what they had learned out of the summoning.

"So apparently salt does have a repellent nature against creatures of darkness," Violet said matter-of-factly.

"Yup!" Webby jumped into her seat as Lena all but melted into her chair groaning and puffing her streak of pink hair out of her eyes.

"Huh, rough fight, kiddo?" Della asked as they joined in.

"Nah, Webby took care of most of them" the teen answered sitting more properly as Beakley approached.

"It was really great!" the smaller duckling added "I got to use a sneak attack and everything!" she looked over her shoulder as her Granny smiled approvingly before taking notice of Lena's slouching.

"Bad posture will get you only more ache"

"I've given up on that department" Lena answered casually, waving a hand.

Beakley tried not to scold her again, so instead, she served the dishes. The British duck always prided herself on the notion that her cooking was as exceptional as her very own fighting skills; it was all about precision and measure. Of course, she knew everyone at the manor had different acquired tastes but it definitely surprised her when the shadow witch served herself a third plate. She couldn't actually recall an instance in which she would even finish the first dish, and yet, here she was, devouring. Beakley was used to the triplets having that much appetite, but Lena had never really needed food before, not under Magica's control. Perhaps the idea of not having her over her shoulder gave her some freedom, but Beakley still had the feeling something else might be it. Something far less elaborated than the intricate relationship the teen had with authority.

By the time they were done and heading to Webby's room, Beakley reached for the left-behind clothes.

"Before it skips my mind, Lena, here are your belongings" she extended the neatly folded sweater.

"Sweet!" she reached for her stripped wear "this is my favorite one" she smirked before reaching for the shoes as well "and the most comfortable pair of sneakers" she added slipping her foot in, only to find it a bit too tight "Huh" she hummed to herself, frowning "did they shrunk at the dryer, Tea Time?" she asked.

"That's not only unlikely but impossible, Mr. McDuck would never settle for something that could ruin his clothes, I assure you, they are exactly the same, if not cleaner, than when you left them"

"But they don't fit the same" she countered groaning as she tried to make them feel as always. And then, the idea clicked for the older duck as it all pieced in together.

"Stand straight for a moment" she instructed.

"I highly doubt my posture somehow changed the way my shoes fit, Abbey Road" she retorted "cellphones are not responsible for every single little thing, you know?"

"Could you possibly save the snarky remarks for a better time?" she folded her arms in her usual imposing demeanor "Stand with your shoulders back"

"Aye Colonel Crumpet!" she mocked a salute and as she held her head tall, Beakley could see it clearly. Still, she leveled a hand at her height and compared it to memory. She had perfect recollection of details as a former spy, and the difference was clearly there.

"You are taller" she finally pointed out and Lena all but collapsed into herself "I think you are growing"

"That's not funny" the hurt and bitterness in the teen's voice caught Beakley aback.

"I'm not trying to mock you, it's an observation"

"I can't grow" she stated firmly "I'm a shadow, remember?" she spat "I've looked like this for fifteen years" she gestured at her own body with disdain "Just admit your stupid machine is broken and it messed up my clothes"

Any other day, the rude behavior would have been met with a scolding, but Beakley could see a lot of conflicted emotions swirling in the teen's eyes, she hadn't expected that reaction "Listen" she approached, putting a hand over her shoulder "I'm not familiarized with a lot of your past, but think back to the last few weeks and how your body has changed" she said as gently and firmly as possible "for what I've seen, you've been complaining about back pains, your hair's length is getting in the way and even your eating habits are different" she listed "those are just adjustments every teenager faces while growing up"

Lena seemed to realize a moment too late that all those observations were true, still, she shook her head and pushed Beakley's hand off "Whatever. None of that changes the fact that I am not even a real person" she pointed out coldly "no bones, no blood, and no heart. I'm just a shadow that's stretching" she snatched her belongings, turning around and marching upstairs, leaving behind Beakley, but her words could not be outrun.

***

Della would never admit she saw Mrs. Beakley as more of a parental figure than her very own parents, but it was true. The former spy had been there to listen, advise and even ground Della in her early years of formation. So when the older duck reached her door to talk, the sudden change of roles had been a bit of an uncanny scenario. Still, she let her in.

Beakley walked into Della's room, taking notice of how dark and monochromatic it was. And how outstandingly quiet too. She tried not to disrupt the already established mood and kept her voice low; not only for the sake of the pilot but for the rather odd hour she had decided to drop unannounced.

"What is it, Mrs.B? Are the kids alright? Are Uncle Scrooge or Donald in danger?"

"Nothing of the sort, everyone's physical well-being is unthreatened"

That had been specific "Okay, so…?" she motioned with her hands and the other woman sighed, looking for a way to explain herself.

"I need a favor" she looked up "It's been abundantly clear that other than Webby, the one person Lena talks to in this household is you. And more importantly, she listens to you"

Della was about to pride herself on that sentence, if not for the worried eyes of the English duck "What's wrong with Lena?"

"Nothing"

Della frowned.

"I mean, there's really nothing wrong with her. I just had a rather unsuccessful conversation regarding her height"

"You lost me" Della shook her head.

"You have become very observant about non-verbal body language," Beakley said apparently out of nowhere "can you tell me you haven't noticed any changes in her?"

"I mean…she sleeps in more now than before, she's been slouching a bit and eating way more than usual…"

"She's growing up" Beakley provided "or at least, that's my conclusion. But when I told her she looked so…wounded" she sighed, "she told me she was not a real person, that she was just a shadow stretching and…it bothered me so much to hear her speak of herself with such…hatred"

Della winced rubbing her palm up and down her opposite arm.

"I was hoping you could talk to her" she admitted "I know it's not my place to ask or intervene, but…"

"But I might be able to reach out to her" Della concluded, sighing "you know, she could just as easily shut me down," she said, "I've never pushed on a topic, when we talk it's just…"

"Genuine" Beakley said "that's why I have my hopes put on you" she stood up "If she truly doesn't want to talk, then it's beyond me as well, but she should at least have the opportunity to decide if she wants to open up about it with someone she trusts"

"How am I the best choice?" Della asked in a small voice "I was never there for my kids when they needed advise"

"And she's never had anyone to offer her some" she smiled softly.

What a pair.

***

Unsurprisingly, Della found the teen up and about in the dead of night. It was starting to become a bit of a routine for the two to be the only ones awake at unfortunate hours. And perhaps, if she didn't know what was keeping the teen awake, she wouldn't have minded dropping on her like that. But as she approached, she noticed something that she had never seen, not on this degree. Lena was…broken. They both often said they felt that way, like pieces and not a whole, like torn parts put back together, but she never saw those words become a reality as vividly as she did now. The teen was hugging herself tightly as if fearing that the moment she let go, she would fall apart.

"Lena?" she called softly, her tone gave away her concern.

The girl moved further into the darkness, but not completely immersed in the shadows "Don't…" she mumbled, her own voice sounded wavering and weak.

"Hey, kiddo" she knelt down next to her, putting a hand over her shoulder just for it to pass her through. That was new. She was in the in-between, staying in the shadows and physical world alike.

"Honey?"

"Leave. I want to be alone" she chocked out, hiding away.

Della sighed as she removed her palm, but she couldn't bring herself to actually go. So she sat down, facing away, giving her a bit of space.

"You can be alone, but you don't have to be lonely" Della stated, talking over her shoulder "I'm going to stay right here," she said with resolve.

Lena gazed back; she was confused and…moved.

They stood in silence for a long time, memories flooding both their minds at the familiar scenario in each case. One trapped in the shadows of the moon and the other in the space of the shadows. They had been lonely and now, even if they were facing opposite directions, neither felt alone. They had someone that truly understood…

"Did…Tea Time asked you to check on me?" Lena broke the spell they were under.

"She…told me what happened" Della offered, turning a bit to take a look at the girl, who shrugged more into herself "Honey…I…I don't understand" she finally said, "Is it so bad to be growing?"

"I'm not!" Lena said harshly, digging her fingers harder into her arms "I am not real"

"Stop saying that," Della said firmly, turning around, even if Lena was still facing away.

"I can't change!" Lena pointed out desperately, more to herself than the other duck "I've wished for years and years for that to happen, but I'm not like the others!" the tears were sliding down "they are all going to age, they'll go away, they'll have normal lives! This!" she gestured at her body "this is all I am ever going to be" she said bitterly "Violet will go to college and she won't need me as her older sister, my dads will grow old together, everyone here will move on and I'll still look like this! I can't change, I can't die and…I can't live"

Della didn't know she could feel someone else's pain as her own to such a deep degree until she wrapped her arms around the teen and held her tight.

"You will never be alone, honey," she said the ultimate truth she knew Lena was afraid of.

The teen gasped for air -choking on those words- feeling a pang in her chest, the way air couldn't reach her lungs, how everything hurt, how that scar had been bleeding inside her for so long, and now she was finally acknowledging it.

"You don't know that" Lena answered, fighting off all the emotions swirling through her "you don't understand! You'll all eventually leave, you will leave me"

"Because I've left my family behind I can understand the fear you are feeling," she said, holding her closer, even if she felt Lena pushing her away "For years in the moon I stayed the same as my boys grew without me, as everyone here carried on with their lives and I had to live in fear of missing it, of losing them before even having a chance to meet them" her voice was wavering, but the resolve didn't leave her tone "I do understand honey, more than you know" she stroke her back, feeling the way Lena stopped struggling to instead hold into her with might, burying her face against her chest, crying all the emotions she could never express in front of Magica.

"I don't want to be left behind, not again…I don't want to be a shadow, alone with just…memories"

Della embraced her lovingly "I know" she rubbed her back in circles "I understand how uncertainty can be so scary, I lived with that shadow for a decade" she mumbled "but you don't have to face any of this on your own" she added "as long as we are here, you will have a family" she smiled softly "I mean, look at Uncle Scrooge, he will probably outlive Magica herself"

That earned her a half-hearted chuckle out of the teen, so Della smiled sweetly "And even if we eventually do go…our love will always stay with you. That I can promise" she kissed the top of her head.

They stood in silence for a moment, only the sound of Lena's uneven breathing filled in as Della kept on stroking her back in soothing caresses.

"I'm sorry…for what I said" Lena whispered.

"It's okay" Della assured in a soft tone.

"I should probably apologize to Tea Time too…" she traced back.

"I'm sure she would appreciate that, but she wasn't mad at you, you know? She was worried" she said gently, shifting her position to get a look into the teen's eyes "And what she said, regarding you, I don't think she was wrong" she tried to address the previous topic "That doesn't change the fact that you might still live forever, but we don't know that either now that you are not linked to Magica anymore. Maybe stepping out of her shadow is finally giving you room to grow" she smirked softly.

"What if…what if I look like her?"

Della blinked her surprise back "I'm not sure" she said honestly "I have no clue what she looked like before or if there will be a resemblance. But I know that you will still be you, no matter the exterior" she cupped her face, moving the rebel streak of hair out of the way "And if you want to figure that out, you have to give yourself a chance first. As scary as that might be, we will be here for you"

Lena hugged her once more, closing her eyes, finally breathing in "Thank you, Della"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 in the making!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hopes of helping her cope, Della takes the girls shopping for clothes so Lena can find herself, while Della herself struggles a bit with the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here!

Breakfast that morning was as chaotic as usual. Everyone was too loud, too erratic and too sleep deprived to actually function correctly. In this particular instance, Lena was glad, because that way she didn't look out of the ordinary, even though she probably slept the least. Della had stayed with her well into the morning, giving both barely a couple of hours of sleep before the sun rose up.

Her previous conversation was still hanging there, roaming through her mind mercilessly. She spaced out for the better part of the talk occurring at the table, only coming back to her senses when she felt Webby's hand hold her own.

"Are you okay?" the smaller duckling asked, noticing her distant stare.

"Huh? Oh. I'm good, Pink… I'm a bit sleepy, that's it"

Webby didn't seem convinced by the answer, but didn't press, she knew better than that. If Lena wanted to talk, she would, even if eventually.

"Very well children, pancakes are ready" Beakley announced, serving each kid a couple on their plates, minding to put three on Lena's, while briefly exchanging glances. Lena swallowed the knot in her throat only to move it to her stomach.

And now of all times, her appetite was gone. She gazed down at the stack and pocked it with her fork while the others ate.

"Are you not going to break fast?" Violet asked her sister noticing she was still gazing the direction Beakley had exited.

"Yeah, I just...I'll go get us some napkins" she excused, getting out of her chair.

"But we have enough-" Dewey was shut down by an elbow to his ribs.

Lena walked directly to the kitchen, finding Beakley by the stove. She awkwardly walked in, hunching forward into herself.

"…Tea Time?"

The British woman turned to find Lena standing there, looking small and sheepish.

"Lena" she gave her all her attention, only managing for Lena to grow more nervous.

"I…about last night…I'm…I'm sorry" she finally said averting her gaze "I didn't mean to snap"

She felt the robust figure walk in her direction, casting a shadow that towered above her head. Lena flinched by reflex, tensing every muscle in her body, expecting to feel pain or hear shouts, but instead, Beakley knelt down to be at her level, making sure her shadow wasn't in any way near her.

"I know I haven't always been the must understanding towards you. I've judged you too harshly and coldly. But I do want you to know that I care deeply about you and your well-being" she said softly "You are one of our kids now, and even if it doesn't look like it, I want the best for you too"

Lena gasped, chocking the sob, unaware of the tears that had slipped past her. She rapidly wiped them away, hanging her head low "Gee, Abbey Road, aren't British supposed to be cold and distant?" she mocked "I wasn't expecting that out of you"

"Then, I better warn you about the next part" she held her arms open with an equally openly timid smile.

It took Lena a moment to realize the petition. She had never ever hugged the older woman. She imagined it would be like the time she dreamt Magica embraced her like a boa. She was reluctant at first to let the older woman into her space, she felt vulnerable just by the concept of someone so much bigger and imposing wrapping her in arms. But ultimately she saw that behind those glasses, a couple of expectant eyes were waiting and she didn't felt threatened by that. So she opened her arms as well, slowly and hesitantly. When Beakley leaned in, Lena did her best not to recoil, shutting her eyes as if waiting for the hug to sting. But to her surprise she felt just warmness and a strange sense of coziness. She opened her eyes realizing how unlike her exterior, which seemed rough and scratchy, Beakley's hug was soft and welcoming.

Lena relaxed her muscles and actually leaned into her shoulder, wrapping her arms over the big figure. She would never admit how protected she felt under her massive frame. It was like a bubble that kept the rest of the worries and harm away.

And Beakley realized just how frail the rebel, snarky and witty teen really was. The way she shielded into her arms, how she seek out protection and comfort.

When they finally broke apart, Lena shrugged shyly.

"So Webby learned how to hug from you, huh?"

Beakley smiled gently "I think she's the one that taught me"

Lena smirked looking away "Right, me too"

The woman smiled softly before standing up "You better go enjoy breakfast, there's a whole day planned ahead"

Lena frowned confused, but Beakley didn't explained as she tapped her back directing her towards the door, not before adding "And if you ever need help, regardless of the matter, you can also reach out to me" she seemed rather small saying that "Or get Webby to ask me, if that suits you better"

Lena stood there, frozen for a moment before genuinely smiling "Thanks"

Beakley knew then and there that they had brought a wall down between them. There was still a lot more to learn about each other, but it was a start.

"Off you go then"

Lena nodded, going back to the table, happily eating her stack of pancakes.

"So where are the napkins?" Dewey asked, receiving yet another elbow to his side.

"Right in front of you, Dewford" was Lena's unfazed response.

***

It was not until they had finished breakfast that Lena noticed Della hadn't joined them at all. She assumed their all-nighter had taken a toll on her, but as they reached the main hallway leading to the entrance, they found her wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Alright girls, let's go!" she rounded them up.

"Go? Where?"

"Are we going to a mystical adventure? To a dragon's den? Or to the heart of an active volcano?!" Webby listed, each time getting more and more excited.

"Close enough! We are going shopping for clothes!"

"How is that 'close enough' to Webbigail's description?" the hummingbird asked.

"Because I am absolutely terrified!" Della proudly said opening the door "So off we go!"

"To the mall!" Webby jumped outside sliding down the rail while Violet followed her, but Lena caught Della's arm before they could exit.

"What is this about?"

"We are going to buy everyone some new fitting clothes" she answered casually, but Lena squirted her eyes, clearly not fooled. So Della discreetly left the door ajar, making sure no one would eavesdrop "Listen kiddo…I know change is probably the last thing you want to face right now, but it's an unavoidable instance. I just want it to be at least on your terms. So you choose the clothes you want to wear, whatever freedom you can get away from that, so you can build your identity out of her shadow" she explained "if the idea of looking like her can keep you awake, then I want to make sure you can reinvent yourself however you like, so you feel comfortable in your own skin, sounds good?"

Della felt a couple of arms wrap around her in a messy hug, that she gladly answered back.

"You are so annoying" Lena mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, kiddo" she cuddled for a moment in the embrace, then ruffling her hair "Are you ready to go?"

Lena took just a split of a second to look at herself, the idea of going out there to find who she wanted to be, was still something new and terrifying. She hadn't said a word when the older duck was already making sure to comfort her.

"Here" Della took off her aviator jacket putting it over her shoulders "Why don't you hold on to it until you find your own?"

Lena felt the warm coat pressing down her shoulders. The way it felt over her was like having Della's arm around her at all times. She loved it "Thanks"

"Let us go then!"

***

The mall was packed, as it usually was on weekends. The sea of colors, noises and people was nothing short of frightening for at least two of the group.

Della shook her head, trying to stay focused on one task at a time, that way she could single out something to keep all her senses busy with.

"Very well girls, everyone got their phones?"

"Yeah, Scrooge just gave us all our new ones" Webby showed.

"Perfect!" she clapped "So, where do you want to go first?"

"Is there a bookstore?" Violet asked.

"I meant clothes-related but sure, if you want to check that out we can meet you somewhere"

"No arguing with the clerk about the classification of the texts" Lena warned "and no wandering around while reading, you'll walk into a wall or something"

"Noted" Violet said "I'll see you at the food section of the mall, it's a strategically sound place to regroup" she gazed at her phone "Shall we say in two hours?"

Della was shortly aback by how the hummingbird was doing the parenting; she was honestly a bit out of sorts because of her surroundings.

"Sounds good" Della finally said "if you need anything call any of us. And since you won't be picking any clothes, choose a few books you like, I guess. We'll swing by later to pay for them" she showed the credit card she had taken from Scrooge.

Violet's eyes positively sparkled "My sincere gratitude" she said "I better start reading then" she turned around.

"Have fun!" Webby waved "We'll meet you later!" she hooked her arm with Lena's skipping right into the first store at sight.

None of them had actually any real experience shopping for very obvious reasons in each case.

Lena was somewhat used to malls; she spent a lot of time in them while under Magica's control. It was an easy place to be and sneak after hours to spend the night, but actually looking for clothes -and buying them- was another thing entirely.

"Oh! Look at how many pockets this has!" Webby grabbed an army inspired vest "you can hide all sorts of things in these! Pocketknives, a compass, smoke bombs, some poisonous darts-" she listed a whole arsenal, earning them some questioning looks and judgmental glances.

"Well, for now, look around and see what calls to you" Della offered while looking around feeling absolutely out of place. Trends were something she had seriously lost the track of and couldn't seem to wrap her head around of. She was more like Webby in that sense. If it was practical and useful, then it was a good choice, but she knew that what they were there to do was more than that. It was literally to build an armor Lena could wear to feel protected and be herself at the same time. So they walked through five more stores before finally staying a bit longer on one that had on display some dark tall boots Lena found interesting.

So, meanwhile the older duck wandered around, deciding that if nothing would work for her, she might as well shop for her sons. That would be the first time she had the chance to do that for them, it was kind of exciting.

She roamed through the store, trying to find things they would really like, so by the time the other two joined her with a few options of their own, Della had her arms full.

"What you got there?" Lena asked amused.

"I thought to pick something for the boys" she said proudly holding out a piece "What do you think about this hoodie?"

"Why would Dewey want a hoodie?" Webby asked.

"Wha-? No, for Louie" she corrected.

"Why would Louie want a blue hoodie?"

"Blue?" she looked at the fabric squirting her eyes, really trying to figure it out "Hold up, what color is this?" she picked another one "Is it dark green?"

"Brown" Webby answered.

Della roamed through more of her findings, clearly growing frustrated.

"It's okay" Lena mumbled, grabbing her arm to stop her movements "colors are still a bit of a maze for me too" she smirked gently.

Della saw Lena's eyes growing soft; probably the sight of her distress was something worrisome. So the older duck dropped her shoulders sighing slowly, she was not about to let panic take over "I know I'm still very colorblind, I guess seeing so many tones today is a bit confusing" she admitted as she set all her clothes down "I might need help to sort all of this out"

"That's fine! I always wanted to pick an outfit for the boys" she took the first choice "So, this is orange, who was it for?"

"Huey" Della provided "Is it too orange?"

"Vibrantly so" Webby nodded.

"That's a no go, then" she put it to a side that quickly became a huge pile of missed guesses.

"And that leaves four things I'm actually taking home" Della picked them "How about you, girls? Found anything you like?"

"I found a belt that has a perfect place to set my grappling hook!" Webby showed "and some blouses" she added the ranging options of pink wear.

"That' nice" Della ruffled her hair "how about you?" she turned to Lena, who timidly showed her options "I'm not too sure about any of them"

"Well, go try them on and let us see"

"O-okay" they went to the dress rooms and Della took a moment to sit down in the couch, far from other people and in a place that was relatively quiet enough. She rubbed her temples feeling dizzy, or rather nauseous. Ten years of monochromatic landscapes were sure to leave her a bit strained, but today had gone to another level.

"Here we go!" Webby announced walking outside, wearing something that was definitely within her style. Beakley would sure approve, so that was also nice. Then came Lena wearing a grey sweater with holes for the thumbs and a single celeste stripe running horizontally. It was a size or two too big, but in a way that was the most fitting. She was also wearing the combat boots that made her look even a bit taller.

"What do you think?" she asked, shrugging.

"Do you like it?" Della replied instead, this was about her after all.

"I-…yeah, I do" she realized as she said it out loud.

"Then it's perfect" Della smiled grandly.

"You look so cool!" Webby beamed "I mean, you always do, but this is also a nice look" she wrapped her in a side hug and Lena found that the growing height difference was something she was definitely going to enjoy when It came to Webby's signature hugs.

"What else do you have?" Della asked encouragingly, prompting them to try on a few more choices. By the time they were changing back to their original outfits to finally meet back with Violet, Della was feeling the room spinning.

She thought being sited would help a lot more than it actually did, because her default mode was to keep active whenever she felt like losing control over things. She built a whole rocket at least twice under just that premise. So her primal instinct was faced with her swirling head. She walked only a few steps before stumbling with her metal leg and clinging into a circular rack of dark clothes that stood in the middle of the place. No one seemed to spare a look her way, which was a relief, she didn't want people near, she wanted- she needed- some space. The sour irony of the thought almost made her chuckle, but the sound came out more like a pained groan than anything else.

"Della?" Webby called cautiously, lying a hand on her forearm "Are you okay?"

The older Duck forced her eyes open only to find the vibrant pink colors waiting for her "I'm- I'm alright" she struggled to say "I just…need a moment" she covered her eyes under a hand trying to block out the light.

"Vi just texted, she-" Lena cut herself short "What's wrong?" she asked directly, reaching her side.

Della didn't want this to happen, not right now, not when they were on a mission to help Lena. She could have kicked herself for not preparing for this "I'm okay" she insisted, but her voice said otherwise.

"Is it light?" Lena asked "Or too much people around?"

Della shook her head, but that only proved to be worse as she fell to her knees completely disorientated.

"Della, please" she head Lena's voice right next to her, probably kneeling by her side.

"Color" she finally said in a wavering voice "It's too bright, there are too many, I-I'm feeling sick"

"I can pull you in the shadows"

"No!" she urged "I couldn't stand the nausea"

"So how can we help?" Webby asked feeling more helpless by the second "Should I call Launchpad to pick us up? Or Uncle Scrooge so he doesn't crash?"

"We have to solve this now" Lena explained with a stable tone. She was surprisingly level headed despite the circumstances. Suddenly an idea occurred to her "Webby, go pick up some sunglasses, darkest ones you can and see if there are any ear warmers or headphones and bring them back, we will be right here" Della assumed the teen had pointed at something, since all she could hear was some shuffling.

"Okay, I'm going to guide you; we are going to crawl, alright? Just two steps" Lena said, taking her hand and after the sound of several hangers sliding across a metallic surface, Della understood Lena was actually pulling them in the middle of the circle of clothes.

"You can uncover your eyes now, slowly" she said and Della hesitantly did so, finding that the teen had put a couple of parkas on top of the structure, making a little tent, keeping everything in darkness.

Della couldn't help but to chuckle "Thanks, kiddo"

Lena nodded, shifting her position in the rather limited space, hugging her knees to her chest. They stood silently still for a bit, giving her a chance to settle down and for her stomach to comply. She didn't seem as pale right now, so that was a good sign. Della finally got used to the shapes and forms, evening her breathing.

"…You could have told us you were feeling overwhelmed" Lena finally said after a beat.

Della sighed "I didn't want to make this into a big deal, like I'm doing right now" she grumbled "This doesn't tend to happen"

"But it has happened" Lena concluded.

"The only other episode was when watching some homemade videos of the kids with Donald. There were too many colors flashing too rapidly on the screen. The birthday balloons, the piñata, the cake, the presents -" she waved a hand around "I ended up throwing up, so Donnie set me on the couch for the night and that was that. So I just need to lay low for a moment, I'm going to be okay"

"Are you?" Lena avoided her eyes almost guiltily before reaching down the pocket of the aviator jacket Della had lent her that morning. She pulled out a pack of Oxy-Chew "I found this" she mumbled and Della seemed to grow pale again.

"It's nothing" She tried to grab it, but Lena kept it out of reach.

"Della" her voice sounded…hurt "You can't be all here if you are still there, we both know that"

The older duck felt her cheeks blush madly in embarrassment "Look I…I feel safe having that with me"

"This is not a safety net" Lena said "this is a piece of the past haunting you"

"I just want to know I am prepared for anything" she insisted.

"You are waiting for the moment you have to survive a second time" Lena refuted with equal drive "you are already packed to leave again" and just then Della fell completely silent, realizing the full implication of her words and how much truth they held in them. Even if unconsciously, she had been ready to have another departure.

"I'm not" she said to herself first, her voice cracking "I'm not leaving" she stated again, feeling the crawl go up her spine as the image of the boys ran through her head "I made it home, I'm staying" she didn't notice the tears had fallen until they landed on the back of her hands. She was surprised to find herself crying as she wiped them away. She exhaled unevenly trying to gain composure when she felt a smaller hand hesitantly lying over her shoulder.

Della gazed up to find Lena's worried eyes.

"I'm okay" she said "I-I'm going to be" she reinforced, closing Lena's hand around the pack of gum "You can hold on to that. There's…there's a whole box of them under my bed, take them away too" she said "I'm not going to be with my bags at the door, I am not going anywhere"

"Neither am I"

Della wrapped her in a hug, she didn't dare admit how much she cared for -and needed- the teen, how much it meant for her to have someone who truly understood "You are unfairly good at this"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too" Lena smirked as she leaned in, staying like that for a comfortable moment.

"Hey, do we have a secret code so I can come in?" they heard Webby outside.

"You are clear anyways, Pink" Lena huffed letting go as the smaller duckling crawled in.

"This is neat!" she said taking a look around "Like a secret hideaway at plain sight!"

"Pretty much"

"Well, here you go" she stretched the accessories.

Della gladly took the glasses first, tuning down all the remaining brightness, sighing relieved "Thanks, this is perfect"

"And here are some ear warmers"

"I'm going to look absolutely ridiculous" Della mused out loud, not bothered by that notion as she slipped them over her neck, not ready to tune out just yet.

"Violet called me, she'll be sited at a table outside the vegan restaurant" Webby informed "I told her we are running a bit late" she explained a bit awkwardly "I didn't say why"

Della smirked "I appreciate it" she said honestly, sighing "I just need one more moment"

"No hurries" Lena said "Vi could stare at a wall while questioning the moral impact of modern science for hours, she won't mind a little time on her own"

"Glad to hear" Della offered a tiny smile before leaning back to breathe in, finally realizing how comically absurd it was that they were hidden inside a circle of clothes in the middle of a store on the mall on one of the busiest days "Why did you figure to hide in here?" Della had to ask.

Lena shrugged coolly "It's a good place to avoid any employee until they close for the night"

"Wait, you've slept inside stores?" Webby asked.

"Just a few times" she admitted unbothered "mall security is annoying at best, but not a threat"

"I'll keep that in mind next time I come over"

"Should we call someone to pick us up right now?" Webby asked.

"Actually…I still don't want to call it quits" Della responded.

"Nothing can stop Della Duck!" Webby prompted.

"That and nothing is stopping Della Duck to get home if she needs to" Lena added and Della actually chuckled lightly.

"Honestly, I think I'll be fine. I don't want to cut the trip short, I'm feeling better, I promise. If I get too crowded I'll let you know"

"Fair" Lena said after a moment.

"Who put these here?" they heard a voice from outside their tent "Dalton, get the scarfs back to their place, please"

"Seems like we are about to blow our cover" Lena huffed "Ready?" she looked back at Della who was putting on the ear warmers.

"Yeah, let's scatter" she laughed lightly.

"Shall we plant a distraction to get out behind the scenes?" Webby inquired excitedly.

"Sure, Pink, do your worst"

"I'll do better than my worst" she pulled into view, seemingly out of nowhere, a smoke bomb that puffed behind them as they sneaked the opposite direction.

"What the-?! Dalton did you set off a fire extinguisher?!"

The girls snickered as they dragged the adult towards the exit.

"Wait, we haven't paid for the clothes" Della realized.

"I'll handle that!" Webby took all the articles with ease "And I'll add the glasses and ear thingy! I know Scrooge's credit card number and all his personal information!" she added.

"Of course you do" Lena chuckled "meet you outside?"

"Yeah! Now go somewhere less colorful!"

"Aye Englabeth!" Lena answered as they got out to find a shaded and quiet place.

Once there Lena realized she was still smiling and laughing effortlessly. It was always a bit exhilarating to run and cause mayhem, especially if Webby was involved "Okay, so I'm a bit doubtful the cashier will let Webby pay with Scrooge's card, but then again she has some secret methods to get her way. And with all she knows about your Uncle she could impersonate him to a scary-accurate point" she finally looked back to find Della watching her with a smug yet proud grin "What?" she asked.

"You are…glowing" she answered nonchalant "you look so happy right now"

Lena shrugged into herself.

"Hey, no, don't do that, I say it in a good way, not to embarrass you" she assured "It's really nice to see you fool around a little, Webby always gets that smile out of you"

Lena averted her gaze, but the smile returned to her face "It's easy when it comes to her" she admitted and Della didn't needed any other explanation after that, not that Lena could provide one anyways.

"Victory!" Webby dropped down aided by her grappling hook carrying several bags "I even got a 'frequent client' card! I'm sure Scrooge will appreciate the saving he'll get out of it"

And there it was, Lena's smile wide and open as she welcomed back the smaller girl "Let's go then, Violet must be close to a major breakthrough by now"

***

Sure enough, Violet was already writing down a whole essay on a napkin by the time they reached the table.

"I might add a book on neuroscience to the list if it's not too much to ask for" she said to Della.

"Added, we'll tell Scrooge he's investing in research"

"Appreciated" Violet said.

"What do you say we eat something before going to the bookstore and call it a day?"

"Hamburgers!" Webby exclaimed slamming her palms into the table "can we get like seven of them?"

"I don't see why not"

***

By the time they actually made it back home, Beakley was already preparing dinner.

The British woman received them at the door nonetheless.

"I see it was a successful trip" she commented.

"We brought a lot of new clothes!" Webby said "and Violet bought a lot of interesting books"

"That's great" she smiled at her granddaughter "I think it's best if you go freshen up before supper"

"Agreed" Violet said without looking up, her sight fixed between the pages as she walked up the stair.

"I'll go try on a new blouse" Webby said excitedly running towards her room "are you wearing your new sweater too?" Webby asked Lena who hadn't moved.

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a bit" she said breezily, so Webby ran ahead. Once she was away from her hearing range, she turned to Beakley and Della "Hey, Tea Time?" she called a bit dubious.

"Yes Lena?"

"…Can you cut my hair?"

"Pardon?"

"I…want to keep it the same length as it was, just… I don't know, I figured you'd know how to do it?" she admitted.

Beakley was shortly aback, looking at Della for clarification, but it was the first time she heard this too "I am capable, if that's something you want"

"Y-yeah" she averted her eyes.

"Very well, let's find a bathroom then" she patted her shoulder.

***

Soon, Lena was gazing at her own reflection, taking in the image of how she looked right now comparing it to memory as how she would look again once Beakley started. Lena didn't understand why she felt nervous about a simple haircut, probably because in her whole life she had never needed one, until now.

She fidgeted in her seat anxiously.

"I promise, I won't be holding the scissors nowhere near your neck, so you can settle down" Beakley commented noticing her fidgeting.

"I know" she tugged at her friendship bracelet.

"Lena, is this something you really want to do?" Della asked from the opposite side of the bathroom, far enough from the mirrors to avoid gazing at her own reflection "No one is making you do this, honey"

"I know" she repeated, still a bit jumpy "I just…I don't want to gamble it"

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Beakley said putting the scissors down.

"I don't want to risk the chance that…when I look in the mirror I'll see her…" she twiddled her thumbs "What if I do look like Magica?"

"Magica?" a fourth voice intervenes as Webby spoke from the door. All eyes were set on her with equal shock and distress.

"Webbigail, how did you get here?" Beakley asked. She has deliberately chosen a place in a part of the manor they didn't usually visit.

But the small girl paid no mind; her eyes were still glued into those of Lena, as her fingers tugged at her own friendship bracelet. That was somehow answer enough regarding how she had found them. They tended to be drawn to each other whenever in a difficult situation.

"What is this about?" Webby asked as she walked in, her voice a little bit trembling.

Lena briefly gazed to the other two, not really asking for help, but more like in reassurance. She stood up walking towards the duckling, stopping a few steps from her.

"Listen Webby I'm…I'm finally growing up, we think?" she provided shrugging "I don't really know but, but we are trying to figure that out" she admitted rubbing the back of her neck "That's why Della took us shopping today, because my old clothes aren't fitting the same and…" she ran a hand through her hair "even in the off chance that I might look like I am aging…what if I start resembling Magica…?" her voice became faint at the end, her eyes loosing focus for a moment before she forcedly pushed the thought back "I just…I just want things to stay as they were for a bit longer, so cutting my hair back to its original length sounded like a good plan" she explained.

There was a lot of information Webby was slowly processing. From the idea that her best friend might actually age –or look like it- by her side, or the fact that the trip to the mall had been a bit of a scheme, or that Lena feared that growing up meant she would take the face of her tormentor, but the one thing that escaped her beak was a question "Why would you want to go back to how things were in the first place, you beautiful idiot?"

Lena was shortly aback "What?"

"Why stay the same when you can blossom?" she walked the final steps taking her hand, passing her thumb through her bracelet "You have a chance to choose to be different and look different to what the past was like" she said gently "why take that step back?"

Lena seemed dumbstruck at her words, because in all honesty, a little part of her had argued in favor of that all along. She wanted to see where change might get her, but was too afraid to take that step forward, so she kept on taking one back.

"What if I do look like her?" she asked in little voice.

"Then that's a face I'll love, as long as it's yours" she answered in all honesty.

Lena sniffed, wiping the tears with the sleeve of her blouse, shrugging into herself.

Webby didn't hesitate to hug her "I'll always stay by your side, Lena" she assured.

The teen smiled to herself, because she knew those words to be true "Thank you, Pink" she let go, composing a bit before turning back to the other two women that had stood silently watching the exchange "I don't think I'll be getting that haircut, Tea Time"

"I'm glad, who knows how it would have ended up looking like" she teased her lightly, for which Lena was glad. A bit of normalcy among them.

"Well, kid, while you figure out what you want to look like, how about we keep the hair out of your eyes?" Della offered "I could braid it for you. It won't be much for now, but give it time"

Lena thought about it for a moment "Yeah, I'd like that"

***

By the time dinner was over and they were sent to their rooms to sleep, Lena had grown used to her hair styled to a side and the side stares she had gotten form the triplets. Violet had barely even notice it at first, so that was nice, not having her sister to tease her about it. She was sure going to have a long and awkward conversation with her dads trying to explain to them the odd situation she was in and how no one was certain if she was growing, aging or just stretching. Luckily, Della and Beakley had offered Lena to sit down with them to piece it all together once they had returned the next morning.

For now, Lena only knew she was exhausted and really wanted to sleep, but was packing some of her stuff anyways, just in case her parents made it back early and she didn't have time to in the morning.

And while folding her new clothes, she found her old sweater, her faithful companion. She hugged it against her chest as if holding a memory. Now it would actually fit a lot better, but at the same time, that made it loose its purpose in a way. And just as she thought it over, a smile spread on her face, it made perfect sense.

She went back to her sleeping bag, while Webby kept on reading something Violet had showed her in one of her books.

"Hey, Pink?" she called "heads up" she placed the sweater over her as Webby tried to free her arms though the sleeves, putting it on before looking baffled at herself. It was at least three sized too big on her, the sleeves were too long and the length could almost cover all of her usual skirt. It was perfect.

"Just right" Lena mumbled to herself.

"Lena?" Webby asked confused, gazing up with those big innocent eyes and the sight of her looking so vulnerable and small under her sweater made her non-existent heart race in her chest.

"I want you to have it" Lena explained sitting next to her "I've had some history with it and it kind of was there when we started to build our own" she shrugged coolly, but in reality she felt embarrassed by admitting it "It might not fit me as it used to, but…I don't know, if you want you can keep it. I can't think of anyone I'd rather give it to than you"

Webby hugged herself through the sweater. It was like having a piece of her at all times "I love it" she launched to hug the previous owner, breathing in the moment.

And in the process she caught Lena's scent, something like ink and ocean, or moonlight and stardust. Her sweater carried that fragrance and she hoped it would never lose it.

She then snapped her eyes opened and jolted up to reach something from a carefully tucked box "Here" she slipped it in her hair, keeping stray locks of pink out of the way "it's one of my favorite hair pins, but I stopped using it because I feared I might lose it while training with Granny. So I want you to have it"

"Are you sure, Pink?" she asked hesitantly as she reached to touch the metal brooch.

"Yeah" she sneaked into her own bag ready to sleep.

"What if I lose it? Or break it?" Lena pressed, taking it off cautiously, also sliding into her own sleeping arrangements. Violet would probably catch up once she had shared her discoveries with Huey.

"Then I won't mind, because it served its purpose with you" Webby settled over her shoulder to be face to face with her, hiding under the striped sweater.

Lena could only offer a small smile in return "Thank you, Pink. I love it" she said earnestly, tucking the cover up to her shoulder.

"Now we both have something of the other" Webby mumbled, eyelids falling down, already falling asleep.

Lena smiled to herself, watching Webby swiftly give into slumber.

"You have more of me than you know, Webs"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della wonders why didn't Lena moved in with them after returning from the Shadow Realm, so she turns to Scrooge for answers, but only the young witch could possibly answer that.

Della had never actually thought about it, not until she overheard her sons talking after Webby had opened the door for the Saberwing sisters to come in…

"Sleepover!" Webby had shouted as she dragged Lena and Violet in while the triplets followed behind.

"Yet another one" Louie shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Webby sure loves to throw them" Huey added "It's like the third one this month?" he counted with his fingers.

"Yeah, Lena could have spared us the trouble and asked to move in. She practically lived here before and still kind of does now. Wouldn't have made a difference if she stayed for good" Dewey replied.

"Yeah, right" Louie huffed "Can you imagine Uncle Scrooge having magic around 24/7?"

That cracked up the other two "Oh man, yeah, picture that" Dewey snorted "he would have lost it, 'curse me bagpipes! Who summoned the ancient one?!' " he mocked his accent fueling their laughter.

And the idea got stuck on Della's head. Truly, her Uncle seemed to welcome everyone into his mansion nowadays. And the kids were right, Lena tended to visit a lot. Before it was on a daily basis, but now that Violet was back to school, it was only on the weekends. But the question didn't leave Della…why didn't Lena live with them as well? She clearly belonged and given all her backstory, it would have been fitting.

So why didn't she?

Her curiosity got the better out of her as it often did, and without even realizing it, her footsteps had taken her to Scrooge's office, where he sat while sorting papers.

"Hey, Uncle Scrooge" She called from the entrance "Got a minute?"

"Oh, Della" he gazed up "what brings you here, lass?" he set everything aside giving her his full attention.

"Not much I just…I wanted to talk about Lena?"

He frowned confused "What about her? Is she alright? Are the kids trapped in a magical realm or cursed by a -?"

"No, no, they are all fine; I think they are playing board games? And not even the life-endangering ones" she offered before stepping inside "Their sleepovers have been more normal lately"

"Aye, my insurance company has been quiet for a while now" he chuckled "So, what is that you wanted to tell me about the lass?"

Della awkwardly stood still for a moment "…Do you mind that she stays over?" she took a seat in front of him.

"Have I given you that impression?" he seemed truly aback and somewhat hurt "She's always welcome into the manor, has she said anything to you?" he was actually worried and that surprised Della.

"No, she hasn't" she assured before rubbing her palms hunching into herself "no, I'm the one inquiring" she admitted, "I know that she hurt all of you in the past but you forgave her, right?" Scrooge took notice of how uncannily self-conscious his niece said those words. He could easily tell she was also projecting into the statement, but made no comments regarding it "…well, the boys made a comment and it got me thinking…and since you strongly dislike magic-" she finally met his eyes "Why isn't she living here?" she asked out front.

She had been expecting a lot of reactions, but the way he calmly stood up smirking wasn't one of them "I offered" he said.

"Wait, you did?"

"Yeah" he walked to the window looking up at the full moon "as you might recall, she stayed here for a week or two and I thought it was self-evident my offer was permanent. I promised her a place in the family if she helped me save them by defeating Magica, and she paid fully, the ultimate price no less" he said bitterly, his eyes darkening in a way Della hadn't seen in a long while. He turned away from the night sky facing her again softening his demeanor "but one day she came to my office and said that little Miss Saberwing had offered to take her in, at least as a trial at first. I talked to Mr. Indigo and Mr. Tyrian and once they settled in, I helped with the adoption papers, since Lena had no formal record on paper"

"I…I didn't know that" she offered a gentle smile "That was a very nice gesture, Uncle Scrooge"

"Well, my debt isn't paid yet, not even close. Whenever she feels like she has something to ask of me, I'll deliver. But thus far, she's been elusive regarding the topic" he explained "can't blame her, she's still figuring out a lot of things"

Della nodded, she could understand that much "So, she never said why she didn't want to stay?"

"Didn't say and I didn't ask, it was not my place to question her decision" he sat back down "It couldn't have been an easy one either. She was for a second time walking into an unknown territory, leaving behind what she knew and those she was familiar with" he motioned around at the place "but I trust she made the right call, she seems happy, doesn't she?" he smirked "and she comes here often enough, so we can keep a watchful eye, make sure Magica isn't coming after her"

"I guess you are right" she tilted her head, looking over at the moon, her former home.

Scrooge reached her side gently giving a pat on her shoulder "You know? You could ask her" he suggested "you might as well be the only person she would answer to" Della was about to refute when he cut in again "Webby doesn't know either" he provided leaving her speechless before squishing her arm lightly and going back to his paperwork.

***

Nothing could stop Della Duck and in this particular instance, that was an annoying quality, given that her thoughts roamed back to the incognita of why Lena had chosen to move to a different household. Not that there was anything wrong with Lena's now permanent living arrangement, Ty and Indy were amazing parents and they often offered pretty good advice regarding parenting, but at the same time, something just didn't click for Della. Why would the kid that previously had no one to lean on or trust, would rather move in with strangers and have to start building all that from ground zero? Lena knew everyone at the manor had moved past the Shadow War and the betrayal, but maybe there was something more as to why she hadn't taken up on the offer of living on a literal mansion.

Why it bothered Della so much not to know the answer? She wasn't even sure. She was probably overthinking it, or…maybe it resonated with her own past and actions…

Why did Della assume her own home would welcome her back with open doors? She was a complete stranger to her kids, and still imposed herself back into their lives like if nothing ever happened. Maybe…she should have done what Lena did. Give them all space and progressively walk back into their lives as her full self… maybe the teen was way stronger than Della would ever be…

"Sulking in the shadows too?" the very familiar voice in question asked from across the hallway as Della jolted, looking up to find Lena sited by the frame of a window, stargazing.

"Lena?" she walked to her side "What are you doing up, kid?"

The teen glanced at her almost challenging, a brow raised as if though the question had been ridiculous on its own "What about you?" she said in return and Della chuckled.

"Fair" she smirked sitting on the opposite end "The others know you are here?" Della asked, making sure Lena wasn't isolating herself.

"Yeah, we were playing some videogames, things got a little too loud and bright for me" she shrugged "Violet noticed and suggested I stepped out for a bit, since I didn't want to cut the fun short" she explained, "Webby said she would check on me later, so meanwhile I decided to enjoy the view" she pointed at the full moon "It's kind of nice once you are not trying to steal it's power or be tormented by it"

"Tell me about it" Della sighed sullenly.

Lena flinched slightly "Sorry" she muttered.

Della realized belatedly the shift in the mood "No, hey, don't be, I'm just a little lost in thought today" she said reassuringly, kicking her feet up the cushions.

"Trapped up here or up there?" she pointed at her own head then gazing up at the sky.

Della had to smile; the teen knew her well enough that she could ask so blatantly one of the topics Della tended to avoid with others. But they were in a mutual understanding, a kind of safe zone in which neither had to put up an act.

"Up in my head" she finally said "not up in memories" she added "Well, maybe just a little moon-reminiscence but nothing that's keeping me awake," she said confidently.

"Then why are you awake?" The remark didn't sound like a jab, but a genuine question.

Della shifted, holding her gaze, trying to read if this was a good time to ask "Are you happy here, Lena?"

The teen physically pulled away as if the question had exploded on her face "Am I happy here as opposed to what?" she asked before frowning "Do you miss being on the moon?" she inquired worriedly.

"No! No!" Della quickly waved her hands "I was not trying to-! No, I was not talking about me, I was genuinely thinking about you, kiddo" she pedaled back "As in, are you happy coming to the manor?"

"Oh" Lena rubbed a hand against her neck "I mean…yeah? I like seeing all of you" she hugged her knees to her chest.

Della smiled softly, knowing that it was better to speak out front, she had never given Lena any reason not to be forward and the teen always responded accordingly "I talked to Scrooge today" she traced back, giving her some context "and what I really want to ask is…why didn't you chose to live here?"

Lena was definitely caught off guard, her fingers instinctively tried to reach for an amulet that was no longer there. So instead, she schooled her hand down to play with her bracelet instead.

"You know you don't have to answer me if you don't want, I won't press"

"I know" Lena assured relaxing her posture "There's…a lot of reasons" she admitted and for a brief moment, Della got to see Lena as the 15-year-old she was "My first mission was to infiltrate into the manor and for so long I tried and when it was all over, being invited into it…I don't know. I felt worthless by accepting it. I almost destroyed them and then I was supposed to live in here?" she shrugged "too many things happened here and…many of them were not…" she stopped for a moment "I had to pretend back then to get in, and I didn't want to pretend right now that everything was going to be alright if I stayed, so…" she shrunk her shoulders "Of course, annoyingly observant as always, Violet noticed and invited me over at her house…at our house-" she corrected with a smile "And suddenly, I felt like I belonged somewhere for real, for who I am, no lies, no deception. And they were so…down to earth! Seriously, have you met Ty and Indy? I mean, they are the most normal people ever" she chuckled to herself unaware of Della's growing smile "They go to jobs and bake cookies for movie nights and…and last month they grounded me for coming back past my curfew and even though they were scolding me I was happy, you know? No one had ever worried if I made it back home or at what time" she said excitedly "I didn't even have a home to go back to before. But get this, before sending me to bed, they made sure I had dinner first because they knew I hadn't eaten all day" she giggled to herself "Can you picture that? They were mad because they were concerned about me, that's such a strange thing, right?" she hugged herself in a comforting manner "T-they weren't mad at me" she paused, accentuating the big difference in her life. "They just wanted to know I was safe" she concluded "I've never had that before. They see my magic and don't fear it, or want something out of it. Some days they don't even see it at all, all they see is me…their daughter"

Lena didn't even notice at what point Della had come closer, all she knew was that she was enveloped in her arms and she had no trouble answering back the gesture, as long as she was under her embrace, no one could see her reddened eyes.

"I have a family" Lena mumbled to herself as Della stroked her back.

"You do, honey" she smiled even if the teen couldn't see it. Perhaps, Lena didn't need a place where magic and adventure were ensured or understood, she wasn't like Della in that regard. What she wanted was a sense of safeness and normality. She needed something she never had before and the Saberwings provided just that.

"I'm happy," Lena said, composing herself a bit "I'm really happy with them, and Scrooge said I could visit whenever, so I kind of have two homes"

"And a lot of people that care for you" Della added with a smirk.

"I know" Lena assured, letting go, wiping her eyes just in case.

"Hey" Della shoved her shoulder lightly "thanks for telling me, kiddo"

"Well, I know you won't go with the others telling them my sappy story, so" she smirked back, pushing her shoulder in return.

"Your secret is safe with me, your reputation won't be ruined"

"Thanks" she snorted, going back to comfortably sitting in the frame.

"One more question, kiddo?" Della added, her face showed curiosity but not concern.

"Shoot"

"Why didn't you tell Webby?" she asked and the teen averted her eyes, but instead of looking like the gesture she tended to do when she wanted to deflect or avoid a topic, she seemed embarrassed.

"Well…she was another reason I kind of didn't want to live in the mansion" Della's face must have shown her surprise because Lena rapidly added "not in a bad way, I just…I wanted to get close to her again, but to do that I needed some space first. I mean, I was her shadow for six months after all. And I know I am very contradictory in this matter because I still seek her as my anchor since for half a year she was all I had to keep my sanity" she ran a hand through her hair "and…I want to be by her side, and I want to keep her by mine, but to determine as what or how, I needed to give us both the chance to be apart and figure that out. I mean, she believes I saved her life and I'm sure she saved mine at least twice, so having such heavy debts among us…how do you move forward having that kind of… baggage?" she exhaled "I don't want her to stay with me because she feels like she owes me and I don't want to keep burthening her with having to save me, even from myself and my own thoughts and fears…so putting some distance to figure it all sounded reasonable and, I don't know, healthy?" she shrugged "so not living under the same roof just yet seemed like a good idea. I don't know if that makes sense" Lena concluded, looking up to find Della gazing at her with such, softness? It wasn't her usual look of empathy or understanding, it was something else that Lena couldn't place, but it made her blush madly at her previous admission.

"I think you were very brave by making that decision" Della finally said "it was a very mature and sensible choice and I can't imagine it was easy to be apart from someone that for a very long time was your whole world" 'and still is, in a sense', Della thought but kept that last part to herself.

A smile tugged at the side of the teen's beak "I don't think anyone has ever said I was mature before" she said slyly "don't let Tea Time hear you, she'll give me responsibilities and stuff"

"You rascal" Della reached for her, hooking her under an arm and messing her hair.

"Hey! You know how hard it is to make it look just right?" she chuckled, half-heartedly fighting her off.

"I'm pretty sure you use magic"

"Exactly my point!" she laughed.

"There you are!" the previous duckling in question spoke from the end of the hall, jumping directly into Lena's arms, giving Della enough time to let go, before the little spy almost tackled them to the ground.

"Webby!"

"Are you feeling better?" she gazed up with those sparkly eyes.

Lena smiled "Yeah, all good, Pink" she patted her back.

"Do you want to stay out here for a little longer?" Webby inquired, considered as always.

"That sounds like a great idea," Della said, standing up, "Why don't you keep her company? I was about to head to bed, actually" Della smirked.

"Of course!" Webby sat down in front of the teen as Della waved a hand, knowing fully well the inquisitive glance Lena was shooting her way, but the older duck didn't offer any explanation.

When she was reaching the corner ready to head to her room, she caught a last glimpse of the two. Webby was resting her head on the teen's lap while talking excitedly and doing grand hand gestures, and Lena was just there, absently running her fingers through the smaller duckling's hair as she listened closely. All the while holding that soft smile only Webby could get out of her.

Della knew Lena was going to be just fine. Although it would still take her time, space, and effort, Lena was going to be capable of saving herself, even if her soul motivation was so Webby wouldn't have to anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene visits the manor trying to reconnect with Della, turns out Lena has indirect history with the deity.

The manor had some unexpected visitors that day. Unlike other instances, at least no one was under danger, or on a mission, quest or even bearing bad news. It was as social as a visit could get, especially when talking about the deities that arrived from Ithaquack.

Della poured coffee as Selene gazed around the kitchen with that easy going smile and attitude.

"It's nice to have some time to catch up" Della said, the genuine happiness in her tone made Selene smirk.

"You are more than welcome to visit me too, you know? With that plane of yours you should make good time. That other pilot sure breaks records"

"Even in air traffic, one should respect a few laws of speed limits" Della snorted, handing Selene a cup "but I promise I'll visit soon. I just have been…sorting some things"

Selene raised a brow questioningly, but Della deflected, allowing a silence to fill in.

"It's going to be the anniversary…" the deity said in a gentle tone, still, Della chocked on her drink.

"I have been back for less than a year" Della countered, attempting to compose herself.

"I meant the launch" she held her gaze, knowing Della was well aware of it.

Della lowered her eyes to the mug "Is that why you came to visit?"

"It couldn't hurt" she admitted, shrugging lightly "I also miss hanging out with my best friend"

Della smirked tentatively "Thanks for coming" she mumbled "there's not much to talk about the matter, thought" she added "I got myself on a ship eleven years ago, got lost, came back. End of story"

"That's a short story if you subtract your feelings like that"

"That's what happened" Della said curtly, if there was annoyance in her tone, it wasn't aimed at the goddess and somehow that worried Selene all the more.

But soon their attention was redirected as some laughter echoed just before two figures walked in.

"Hey girls" Della greeted.

"Hi Della, we were-" Webby cut herself off as her eyes landed on the tall woman and so she ran and somersaulted to land a hug on the deity "I didn't know you were visiting!"

"Hello little one!" she answered the embrace "It's good to see you"

"Is there a great danger only the clan McDuck can face and you've come to recruit the bravest souls of the household?" she asked in a rush, her eyes more excited by the minute.

"Not really, just came to say hi and have a nice little talk with Della" Selene said "but if I ever need a warrior you'll be first on my list to summon"

"Yes!" she jumped to the floor, walking back to Lena, who was glued to her place, her face blank except for her eyes that were fixated on the tall figure with something close to horror in them.

"Oh, hey Kiddo, I guess you two haven't met" Della stood up walking to the teen "this is my friend-"

"Selene" Lena said, her voice betrayed how absolutely terrified she was.

The deity was taken aback by that "Not usually the reaction I get out of mortals, that's more of my dad's thing" she said while standing up, suddenly aware of the odd feeling surrounding her, a kind of aura that clashed against her very own, one emanating from the teen.

"Selene, this is my best friend, Lena!" Webby grabbed the witch's hand, almost forcefully making Lena take two steps forward before she actually put physical effort into keeping distance from the goddess. Webby frowned, she knew Lena didn't like strangers, but this was something else entirely. Lena apparently even knew her name, so why did she mistrust her so badly?

And just as the deity gazed down at the teen, meeting her eyes, really recognizing her aura, two words escaped her beak with utter surprise "De Spell"

Lena tugged her hand free from Webby's, backing away several steps before Della caught her in arms "Hey, hey, honey" she cooed trying to meet her eyes, finding them crystalized and lost.

"How are you emanating her dark magic?" Selene took a step closer, towering over the teen with a deep frown that darkened her otherwise immaculate face. The way her shadow casted over the girl managed to make Lena flinch and recoil, holding into Della's sleeve, hiding behind her.

"Hold it right there" Della Duck extended an arm protectively in front of Lena, turning towards the goddess with a stern and determined face, holding her gaze steadily "You are scaring her"

Selene blinked; coming out of her own trance at the sight of her dearest friend standing up to her, just to ensure the girl was alright. The goddess then realized her own actions had been nothing short of frightening, given that she was imposing over a mere…mortal?

She gazed back and forward between the three ducks in front of her, even Webby was in a fighting stance, ready to jump into action if given a cue.

"I'm sorry" Selene reeled back, kneeling down to be at somewhat the same eye level "I shouldn't have reacted like that" she offered, but her frown returned, just this time not directed at her, just showing plain confusion "I just recognized her magic and…it triggered me"

Della breathed in calmly, nodding for Webby to stand down before turning to Lena to make sure the teen was still there and hadn't flee with the shadows. But to her credit, she stood her ground- or rather- she had grabbed into her arm in seek of protection and had decided that she was safer behind Della than running off. The thought almost distracted Della from the other issue at hand.

"Honey?" she called softly. Lena finally snapped her eyes from Selene's to land on the ones that gazed at her in a comforting manner.

So Lena forced her shoulders to relax as she let go of the aviator jacket, stepping forward, just as Webby reached her side holding her hand.

"Magica…created me, from her shadow" she said as a mix of emotions threatened to take over her voice. So Webby hold on tighter "to have her revenge over Scrooge McDuck after he trapped her on his first dime"

Selene squinted her eyes before they went wide "Fifteen years ago" she said at the sudden realization "she grabbed power from the moon, I knew she had done something but I could never put my finger on it"

"That was me" Lena nodded, shrugging.

"You have her magic, the one she took from the moon"

Lena tensed up again, holding on to herself "No! I-I have my own magic, I don't use hers or yours, you don't have to take it away"

Selene was aback by the reaction, finding that even Della was confused by it, only Webby found a way to comfort her "No one is taking it, you are not going to disappear"

"Disappear?" Selene repeated.

Webby turned to them with a sad expression "Someone already tried to take her magic, without it…" she left the rest unsaid; she couldn't bear the idea of losing her a second time.

"I'm not going to take it" Selene assured, she was about to pat the teen's shoulder, but Lena recoiled out of reflex "I guess…since you were made from her magic, I just felt her aura, that's all"

"She's nothing like Magica" Webby said determined.

"I'm sure that's true" Selene nodded looking sympathetically at the girl "Can you believe me when I say I don't mean to harm you?"

Lena forced some air into her lungs avoiding shivering "Aunt-" she backtracked wincing at the word "Magica" she corrected "…she was terrified of you. I think she feared you more than she feared even the idea of death"

"I'll…take that as an unusual compliment" Selene blinked. She had a long feud with the witch; she just never assumed the powerful sorcerer saw her like that much of a threat. Perhaps it was not her in particular, but the idea that without Selene's lunar power, Magica would lose much of her own abilities. In a strange sense, Magica needed her.

But that also clicked.

"You inherited her fear" Della said softly, putting a hand over Lena's shoulder, feeling her shrug into herself like a cocoon.

It finally made sense for Selene why this shadow- no, not shadow, Lena- was so terrified of her. Because if the deity ever tried to take the magic back, she would erase her from the face of the earth, because as a replica of Magica, she had that fear embalmed into her flesh like a fresh burn.

"I'm never going to take the magic used to create you" Selene said in a soft voice "whatever issue I have with Magica has nothing to do with you" she gazed at the other two "and I can see that if these fearless warriors are willing to step up to me to protect you, then you are worth fighting for"

Lena felt the small smile take over her beak as Webby hugged her tightly on a side and Della wrapped an arm around her shoulders from the other.

Selene smiled back, standing up again, going back to her seat, ready to enjoy her coffee.

Lena took the brief opportunity of hugging Webby back while Della's eyes landed on Selene's to thank her mutedly for the support.

The goddess simply raised her mug in a cheering gesture and took a sip of it. There was always a new surprise when it came to this particular family.

***

Della set her empty mug down; it was just Selene and her in the kitchen.

"Thank you" she finally said "for what you said to her" Della tilted her head towards the door.

Selene only smiled back before shifting her position, trying to find the words to say it "You stood up to me" she voiced out loud "for her" she met her eyes.

"I didn't mean to disrespect-"

"Disrespect? You are talking to me like a worshiper" she shook her head "You impressed me, Della" she said "it was a compliment" she explained "you've known me for so long and still you didn't blink to jump to her defense. That was outstanding"

Della frown confused "T-thanks?"

Selene sighed softly "You don't quite know where I'm coming from with this" she tapped her mug "it was nice to see your former self. So fearless and determined"

"I'm still me" Della refuted a bit wounded.

"I can see beyond your eyes" she explained "same way I felt the kid's aura, I know when something is troubling you and trying to hide it away won't help you. But when you saw Lena feel that same way, hurt and frightened, you left your own fear aside to take care of her. You need to give that same dedication to yourself"

Della opened her beak, then shut it, unable to come up with a response.

"It's admirable to see the extent you'll go for those you love, but you need to procure your own well-being before saving others. You can't neglect your own state in favor of the people around you, even if that's a coping mechanism. You need help too"

Della tensed involuntarily. Her shoulders became knots as her jaw clenched. Her sight fixated on the table, her blood was boiling.

"I've upset you, I know"

"It's not that!" Della snapped holding her head in a hand, avoiding her gaze while anger swirled on her insides "I- I know…I understand what you are saying, I do" she exhaled frustrated with herself "but you don't understand what I've been through"

"I don't" she nodded softly "but if I want to, then you need to talk to me"

Della hugged herself tight "I…I don't feel like I can"

Selene blinked surprised; perhaps hurt "You don't trust me?"

Della ran a hand through her hair, feeling an uncomfortable warmth run through her body "You…you remind me of…of the moon" she finally said "and…it…it makes me feel…" words didn't come out after that.

Selene felt foolish for not realizing that before "That's what I represent, the association-"

"Yeah, it…it's there" she held onto herself tighter.

Then another thought crossed Selene's mind like a lightning strike "Do you blame me for not knowing you were there?"

"There was no way you could have known" Della said.

"That's not what I am asking…" the deity shook softly.

Della shrugged, her face flushed madly "…I…I did" she admitted brokenly "I thought my best friend would have seen or felt or noticed that I wasn't here, that I was in her very own element and…and it hurt me that you didn't missed me or noticed me"

"Della I-" she tried to reach for her hand, but ultimately let her own fall back on the table "Time is very different for me, what were years for you, were more like months for me" Selene said gently but Della didn't met her eyes "still, I should have asked…I should have reached out too. When your child came to meet me I thought it was you and...when I learned he was looking for you I realized something vital for me was missing too" she exhaled "and you are right to be mad at me for so many things. If I had visited and heard about all of this sooner I could have helped or at least be there in the uprising of your children" there was true regret in her tone "You are my friend, Della and I'm…I'm sorry. I should have been a better friend to you"

Della wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her aviator, breathing in unevenly.

"I'm sorry, too. For so many things" Della clenched her fists tight "and you weren't responsible for any of it" she breathed out "I was not expecting you to raise my kids or fill my absency, that was not your job or Donald's or Scrooge's" she hid her face on her palm, defeated "I was...I was so immature and irresponsible. It took me to touch the stars to realized I had lost everything that matter most to me" tears slipped out of her eyes "sometimes it's like I haven't come back at all"

Selene reached for her hand "I do want to understand you"

"It's…hard to put it in words"

"But she gets it, doesn't she?" Selene inquired, tilting her head to a side "Lena?"

Della offered a small genuine smile "yeah, she does"

Selene nodded in understanding "My point stands, though" she added gently "you can't neglect yourself"

Della let out a sigh, she felt exhausted "I know" she smirked weakly

"But it's easier to help her instead?" Selene offered and Della chuckled.

"Believe it or not, helping her...helps me" she shrugged in her seat "I love my boys, they are the most important thing in my life and I know they love me but...they grew up without me. They...they don't reach out to me or almost any other adult, they are incredibly independent. If they have a problem, they are more likely to rely on each other or Donald. And I can't blame them, they barely know me, right? Other than the fact that I am their mother, there's no reason for them to even trust me" a dry humorless laugh escaped her beak.

Selene reached out squishing her shoulder tenderly. Della sniffed but continued "Lena, though? She never had a figure to guide her through. I mean, having Magica as a parent?" she made a sour face "She never had the opportunity of being a kid, of being cared for and I never had the chance to do that for anyone so..." she left the rest unsaid "and she's so mature, so unfairly so. She had to grow up to fullfil what she was condemned to be and still managed to become her own person" she said proudly "and shadows and empty space share a lot in common" she added heavily "so we can relate, sympathize and...bond over an experience I wouldn't even wish upon Magica herself" she paused pondering for a sec "okay, maybe I would wish it upon her just so she had a taste of what she made the kid go through, but you get my point"

Selene smiled softly, laughing quietly "I see" she gazed down "Thank you, Della. For telling me this"

The duck smiled back equally timidly "You are still my best fiend. I just need a bit of time to learn again all the little things"

"Good thing I have plenty of time and I am a very patient person, for those who are worth the effort"

Della smiled back openly "Thanks, Selene"

The deity held gazed before her attention was taken away by the feeling of the aura that was approaching them. She turned to the door just moments before a knock called and the shadow teen sneaked her head in.

"Hey…" Lena said, clearly nervous "Um…can I have a word?"

"Sure" Della stood up.

"With…with Selene?" she inquired in a quieter voice.

Both women seemed surprised, but the goddess recovered first "By all mean"

Della glanced at her, there was a bit of concern showing in her furrowed brows.

"We'll be fine" Selene assured and the confident smile returned to Della's beak.

"Of course" she walked to the door patting Lena's shoulder on her way out. Now it was just the two of them.

"Take a seat" Selene offered, going back into her chair.

"T-thanks" she shrugged into herself, unable to relax her shoulders, her sight fixed into the table.

Selene gazed at her with newfound compasion "So...Lena. I like the name" she offered and the teen actually chuckled to herself.

"Lena is actually a derivation of Selene, the moon and all" she waved a hand "I-I chose it" she added "I-I don't know why, it just...called to me"

Selene smirked more naturally "I guess we share a few things in common then"

"I...guess" Lena tried to meet her eyes, finding the deity's calmly gazing at her. They were not as threatening as hours prior "You are not as terrifying as I-well, as Magica pictured you to be"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Selene said "I'm sorry my first impression was accurate to her description, though. De Spell just has a special way to get under my skin"

Lena rubbed her chest unconsciously, remembering how the witch had quite literally crawled under her skin, taking possession of her body "Yeah...same" she shivered, shaking her head, she was no longer there, in the back of her mind.

Selene reached out, patting her shoulder. There were no words she could offer, she didn't know the struggle Lena had gone through other than what Della had shared, but it was easy to see Magica was a touchy subject around the teen.

"She can't harm you" Selene offered, she knew Magica was considerably weaker and now that she couldn't take any more power from the moon, she had a shortage of a sort.

"Can you...?" Lena's voice quivered a bit, trying to find the resolve to say it "Can you take her out? For-for good?" she asked shakily "I mean, if she was so afraid of you, it's because you had the potential to end her, right?"

Selene was aback, watching her with awe. The real surprise was not that the teen was asking for revenge, but that she was a kid asking an adult to take her abuser away. She wanted the reassurance, the security that the witch could never harm her again and Lena thought Selene had the power to make that a reality.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Lena. But I can't" she absolutely saw the way something inside the shadow shattered "she was frightened of me for other reasons, not because I could physically harm her. She feared being powerless more than she feared death"

Lena shrugged back into herself "It was stupid to ask, forget it"

Selene felt heartbroken at the sight "Let me tell you something" she gently tilted the teen's chin up "the only one with the power to stop her, is you"

Lena shook her head, pulling away "I'm not strong enough!" she refuted "I've tried, her magic-"

"You are mistaken" Selene interrupted "it's not a matter of magic, but the path to put an end to her reign is solely your own. Only the shadow of Magica could defeat her"

"I can't fight her" Lena reasoned, sounding smaller each time. She was exhausted of standing up to her, of trying to defy who she was and finding her own path away from her legacy.

"I'm not telling you to" Selene said gently "if you fight and hate her, then you are battling against yourself, because at the end of the day, you were a part of her. You changed and forged your own way, the only thing left to do is letting go"

"I-I don't understand"

"If you truly want to step out of her shadow, you need to forgive"

"You don't know what she did to me" her voice was wounded.

"Then begin by forgiving yourself" Selene said "I can feel it in your aura, you carry so much pain and hurt and hatred, that I mistook it for Magica's" she laid a hand over her chest, where her heart would have been "you need to let go of that first and then Magica will be powerless because she won't keep dictating your life, because she won't be occupying your thoughts and energy all the time, because you will free yourself to just be who you need to be. And once she's no longer important to you, she won't have any power over you"

Lena's tears dripped from her chin and landed on the hand Selene rested against her chest.

"You are stronger than you think," Selene said, walking by her side, kneeling next to her. "I can feel your magic and it's so beautiful and pure. And most importantly, it's yours. Don't be afraid to claim it, you've earned the right to do so"

Lena wiped her tears away, embarrasedly "Th-thank you" she barely meet her eyes.

"You are welcome, little one" she carefully wrapped her in a hug and Lena found the real reason Magica feared her so much. Because Selene was pure love when Magica was pure evil.

So Lena hugged her back, because she was determined to never fear being loved again.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time!


End file.
